<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off The Record by Sdktrs12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849485">Off The Record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12'>Sdktrs12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Beth is a freelance writer and Rio is a famously reclusive photographer. </p>
<p>Beth is forced to confront past and present feelings when she reluctantly accepts a job to cover several of Rio's gallery openings for a feature article. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(P.S. They haaate each other.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/medievalraven/gifts">medievalraven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Another AU?</em> </p>
<p>Yes! Another AU! </p>
<p>Buckle up, because this is going to be one hell of a messy, angsty, slow burny ride! </p>
<p>Ratings and tags will change, so please keep an eye out for those!</p>
<p>1000 thanks to medievalraven for being my biggest cheerleader for this fic and for blessing me with a Title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Jane, honey, I need you to have pants on before we can leave this house.” Beth pauses to yell up the stairs before briskly making her way across the room to the kitchen.   </p><p>It’s the third time she’s had to remind her daughter about pants this morning. It’s a daily occurrence at this point, part of their routine, but it usually doesn’t take more than three times, so she expects her six year old to be fully clothed and downstairs fairly soon.  </p><p>Well, she <em> hopes </em> anyway... </p><p>Beth stops next to the kitchen island where she set her phone down earlier, tapping the screen to check the time.  </p><p><em> Fuck</em>.  </p><p>At this point they’re already late.  </p><p>Beth lets out a sigh, wondering how much of a hard time Dean’s going to give her this time.  </p><p>Like her track record for being late is anywhere <em> near </em>his.  </p><p>“Jane, sweetie, we really gotta get moving. Daddy’s waiting for us.” Beth yells back over her shoulder just as her phone starts vibrating.  </p><p>It’s Mason, one of the various editors she works under. She’s been freelancing for almost a decade now, and Mason is probably her favorite in the media industry. He’d given her her first real break after all.  </p><p>Beth swipes up on the green phone icon and brings the phone up to her ear. “Mason, I swear to god, if you’re calling about that Richard Price interview—”  </p><p>“Jesus, Beth, is that any way to greet your damn boss?” Mason grumbles out over the phone and Beth smiles as she turns around and leans back against the island.  </p><p>“You are <em> not </em>my boss. I’m my own boss.” She points out and Mason groans and Beth can just imagine him leaning back in his office chair, bringing his hand up to massage at his temples.  </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You remind me every damn day.”  </p><p>“Sometimes you forget.” Beth teases, smile widening as she sees Jane come down the stairs. She’s not wearing pants, but she <em> does </em> have her fluffiest tutu on and Beth figures that’s a fair compromise. “Thank you so much sweetie. Now can you go get your shoes on please?” Beth whispers to her daughter, scrunching her nose up as she tries to hold back her laughter when Jane does her most dramatic twirl before skipping toward the door where her shoes are.  </p><p>“Listen, I’m not calling about Richard.” Mason’s deep voice comes back over the line, drawing her attention back to him. His tone is different now though, guarded, and Beth’s eyes narrow in suspicion.  </p><p>“Mason—” Beth starts, tone warning, but Mason cuts her off, like he knows she’s trying to head him off, to say no before he can even ask.  </p><p>And he’s right. Because he does know her. Way too well.  </p><p>“I have a feature article for you, creative freedom, September release.”  </p><p>And—shit. That does shut her right up. And makes her even more suspicious.  </p><p>“Okay.” She says slowly, watching as Jane comes back in the kitchen, rain boots clopping heavily against the tile flooring. Beth silently gestures down the hall, toward the bathroom, mouthing ‘potty’. Jane sighs heavily, her entire little body heaving with it, and then stomps off down the hall.  </p><p>Beth knows if she doesn’t make her go now, she’ll scream about needing to stop five minutes into the car ride.  </p><p>“It’s a ride along, so you’ll be on the road for a few weeks. But compensation is...substantial.” He pauses and Beth lets out an exasperated sigh. “It’s an entertainment piece.” He continues hastily, sensing her impatience. “A series of gallery showings for a photography exhibit.”  </p><p>She sucks in a sharp breath and she knows Mason catches it because he heaves out a sigh, already knowing he’s losing her. “Absolutely <em> not.” </em>She hisses, her mind immediately transported back seven years.  </p><p>She can picture herself perfectly, sitting at the hotel bar as she’d tried to drink away her misery. And then <em> he’d </em> been there, materializing by her side, eyes dark and dangerous as they’d scanned over her... </p><p>“You didn’t even let me finish.” Mason interrupts her thoughts and she distantly hears the toilet flush down the hall. Then the water is running in the sink and she pushes herself off the island. </p><p>She heads toward the door, stopping by the stairs to grab Jane’s overnight bag.    </p><p>“I don’t need to hear the rest. Honestly, what did you expect? I mean, not only do I refuse to work with him, <em> he </em> refuses to work with <em> me</em>.” Beth scoffs at that—like he had any right or reason to blacklist her.    </p><p>Not like the reasons <em> she </em>had.  </p><p>“That’s the thing. His publicist called us and asked for you specifically. Said he doesn’t want the article done under any other publication or written by any other freelancer.”  </p><p> And just—what? That didn’t make any sense. They <em> hated </em>each other.  </p><p>“But <em> why</em>?” She inquires aloud, talking more to herself than Mason, but he answers anyway.  </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t ask questions. I just give the people what they want. The people want Rio and he wants <em> you. </em>” Beth falters in her step as her breath catches in her throat at that.  </p><p>She flushes as she remembers the last time she’d seen him. The last time he’d wanted her. The last time he’d <em> had </em> her.  </p><p>“I don’t know Mason; this doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Beth says slowly, even though her mind is already working out how she can swing it.  </p><p>“Beth, this is a big piece for us. For you. I know you two have history, but...maybe it’s time to put all that aside. Be professionals. And if not, well...like I said, you’re being offered creative freedom, so if you wanted to get anything off your chest, now’s the time to do it.”  </p><p>And <em> that’s </em> an interesting point. </p><p>Why would Rio have given her that freedom though? He had to know she’d be as scathing as possible, given the chance.  </p><p>It's kind of her MO at this point anyway. And again, he should know, he’d been the one to push her to “be a boss bitch” back then.  </p><p>“Mommy, I’m done! Can we go now?”  </p><p>Beth jerks around, startled at Jane’s voice coming from right behind her. How had she not heard her in those loud ass boots?  </p><p>“Yes, honey, we’re leaving now.” Beth replies with a smile, reaching out and smoothing her hand over Jane’s messy hair. Had she even brushed it this morning?  </p><p>“Listen, I have to go.” Beth says into her phone, heading toward the door again, Jane right on her heels. “I have to drop Jane off with Dean and we’re already late. Can I think about this and get back to you?”  </p><p>Mason lets out another heavy sigh, but Beth knows he’ll cave. He always does. “Alright, just don’t take too long. I don’t think this offer will stay on the table for long.” He warns.  </p><p>“I’ll let you know. Thanks, Mason.” They exchange goodbyes and Beth hangs up her phone, grabbing her purse off the hook by the door and tossing it inside. “Okay, you ready?” Beth asks, smiling affectionately down at her daughter. Jane nods up at her and Beth slings her bag over her shoulder and adjusts Jane’s bag in her hand before opening up the front door. Jane darts out as soon as it’s open enough for her to shimmy through.  </p><p>Beth lets out a little laugh, shaking her head as she fishes her keys out of her purse, pressing the unlock button on the car key fob so Jane can climb into the SUV. She turns to lock up behind her when she feels her phone buzzing in her purse. Beth closes her eyes and breathes in deep, steeling herself, because she just <em> knows </em> that it’s Dean.  </p><p>Beth pulls her phone out and sure enough...it’s Dean. She considers not answering it at all, but she knows he’ll just keep calling and give her even more hell when she actually drops Jane off, so Beth answers the phone, cradling it between her cheek and her shoulder so she can lock the door. “Hello?”  </p><p>“Where the hell are you?” Dean asks immediately, skipping all faux pleasantries, making sure she can hear the irritation seeping through his words.  </p><p>“We are literally on the road now; we’ll be there in five minutes.” Beth lies, not caring either way about getting caught up in it.  </p><p>“That would still make you <em> twenty </em>minutes late, Bethie.”  </p><p>Beth winces at Dean’s pet name for her but bites her tongue on reminding him, yet again, not to call her that.  </p><p>She finishes locking the door and reaches up to take the phone in hand, briskly navigating the front steps and sidewalk leading around to the driveway. Jane’s waiting with her door open, settled into her booster seat and Beth pauses outside the car door. “Look, I don’t know what to tell you Dean, I lost track of the time—” </p><p>“Is that daddy? I wanna talk to him!” Jane pleads, hands reaching out and Beth sighs. She knows Jane doesn’t really care about talking to her dad, just likes feeling grown up using a cell phone. But, if <em> she’s </em> talking to him, that means Beth doesn’t have to be...  </p><p>“Jane wants to say ‘Hi’.” Beth tells Dean, handing the phone over to Jane without waiting for an answer from him. She tosses Jane’s bag at her feet and then starts on getting Jane buckled in.  </p><p>“Hey daddy!” Jane exclaims, wiggling a little in her seat, making it harder for Beth to clip her harness in place. She pauses as she listens to whatever Dean is saying, nodding her little head like he can see her. “Yeah, we’re leaving right now!” She says in response to whatever Dean has asked and Beth silently groans. She quickly finishes with Jane’s harness and then says “Okay say goodbye to daddy!” as she pulls back. Jane does as she’s told, handing the phone back to Beth and Beth hangs up without offering her own goodbye. Maybe if she just slows down at the curb in front of Dean’s house and tells Jane to jump, she can avoid the inevitable confrontation coming. She knows Jane would think it was a blast.  </p><p>Beth closes Jane’s door and heads around to the driver's side, sliding into the driver's seat and turning the SUV on. She turns some kidz bop on for Jane as a distraction so she can get lost in her own thoughts as she drives to Dean’s on auto-pilot.  </p><p>So Gretchen, Rio’s publicist (his right hand woman in all things really), had called and asked for her.  </p><p>For <em> her. </em>  </p><p>What did it <em> mean</em>? </p><p>Why, after all this time, would he decide to get in touch with her now? And for this specific piece?  </p><p>Beth tries to wrack her brain for the last bit of information she’d heard about him. She hadn’t been keeping tabs on him over the years per se, but if someone offered information freely, she didn’t turn it down.  </p><p>She thinks the last thing she’d heard had, surprisingly, come from Annie.  </p><p>Or, maybe not too surprising, since Annie liked to keep up on her useless gossip.  </p><p>It had been about some Instagram post she’d seen—a picture some random woman had posted of her and Rio at a concert.  </p><p>He’s so reclusive, had always been super private, that a picture of him on social media was a rare sight. </p><p>She’d pretended not to care when Annie had told her, changing the subject quickly. But she’d scoured the site as soon as Annie had left, heart skipping a beat when she’d found it. He’d looked good...<em> really </em> good. Scruffier than she remembered. But she’d found herself liking it. Wondering what it would feel like... </p><p><em> God</em>, was she really entertaining the idea of doing this?  </p><p>It could never end well.  </p><p>But...now that she’s even considered it, she can’t get it out of her head. The idea is beyond tempting.  </p><p>Plus, if he’s extended this offer and she says <em> no</em>? </p><p>He’d <em> never </em> let that go. It’ll be like she’s hiding. And he’ll think he’s gained the upper hand. That he’s won.  </p><p>And Beth would rather <em> die </em> than let that happen.  </p><p>“<em>Fuck it</em>.” She mutters underneath her breath as she pulls into Dean’s driveway and parks, eyes catching on his front door as he steps out, hands on hips as he watches her like a hawk. “Jane, sweetie, can you unbuckle yourself and get out on your own?” Beth asks, turning in her seat to look at Jane.  </p><p>“Sure.” Jane agrees happily, working on her straps as Beth turns back around. She cusses softly though, when she sees Dean coming down the sidewalk toward the SUV. He must’ve caught on to her plan.  </p><p>He doesn’t walk around to her side however, goes straight to Jane’s instead and Beth pops the lock so he can open the door.  </p><p>“Daddy!”  </p><p>“Hey, sweetie!” Dean greets her with a big smile, carefully helping her out of her harness and Beth softens a bit.  </p><p>As terrible as <em> their </em> relationship has been, his relationship with Jane has been the exact opposite.  </p><p>At least she can count on him being consistent in that regard.  </p><p>“Jane, can you grab your bag and go on in the house? Carly’s waiting for you. I gotta talk to mommy for a sec.” Dean says once he has Jane out of her seat and outside of the car and Beth can’t help but roll her eyes at the mention of Dean’s new wife. He hands Jane the bag and watches as she runs off, waiting until she’s out of hearing distance before closing the back passenger door with more force than is necessary and stomping over to her side. Beth wills herself to stay calm as she powers down the window, turning to him when he stops next to her door.  </p><p>“Half an hour, Beth?” He asks, in his most condescending tone, and Beth bites her tongue on bringing up how many times <em> he’s </em> been late to drop off <em> and </em>pick up Jane.  </p><p>“I got stuck on a work call. I have to work, Dean.” She says, keeping her tone even, refusing to give him anything. If she snaps, he’ll grasp onto it, reopening old wounds, rehashing old arguments, dragging her down with him.  </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve made it real clear how much you’re willing to let work take precedence over this family.” </p><p>“Oh, do you <em> really </em> wanna get into letting work affect this family? How <em> is </em> Carly, by the way?" </p><p>“Jesus Beth, you’re just never going to let me live that down, are you?”  </p><p>“I’m sorry, does it hurt for me to bring up you cheating on me with your secretary? How insensitive of me.”  </p><p>“It’s been <em> years, </em> Beth. And don’t act like you didn’t enjoy every <em> second </em> of enacting your little revenge with—”  </p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>. That had <em> nothing </em> to do with you.” She snaps, instantly regretting it when she sees the smug look that spreads across Dean’s face at her words. She decides to cut him off before he can push her further. “Look, I have to go, tell Jane I love her and I’ll be back on Sunday to pick her up.” Beth throws the SUV into reverse and watches as Dean’s face morphs back into anger as he stumbles back, narrowly avoiding a tire running over his foot as she backs out of his driveway.  </p><p>She gets to the end of his street and then pulls over, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as she forces deep breaths in and out. Once she feels like she’s calmed down enough she reaches over and pulls her phone out of her bag, scrolling through until she finds the name she’s looking for, clicking on it and putting the phone up to her ear.  </p><p>“Hey, Mason? I’ll do it. Send me everything.”  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashbacks start this chapter and will continue for a good chunk of the story.<br/>I've tried to clearly mark the transitions - the present day as 'Now' and the flashbacks (blockquoted) as 'Then'.<br/>Let me know if this works for you!<br/>Timeline is in years, give or take a few months.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continued thanks to medievalraven for the endless encouragement and help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Now -  </em>
</p>
<p>Beth makes sure to get to the office early the following day because she knows Mason will be there even though it’s the weekend. He likes to bury himself in work.  </p>
<p>Beth steps off the elevator and into the wide open hallway, pivoting to the left to push her way through the set of glass double doors there.  </p>
<p>It’s quiet, only a few people around, and Beth greets them with smiles and quiet “Hello's” as she makes her way past the reception area and the rows and rows of work cubicles, heading straight for Mason’s office.  </p>
<p>She can see him through the glass windows lining his office, sorting through papers as he holds his phone up to this ear. She can tell he’s irritated already, clearly not happy with whoever's on the other end, and she almost feels bad for ambushing him.  </p>
<p>Almost.  </p>
<p>Mason looks up just as Beth pushes her way through the door and she almost laughs at his face journey—the surprise that morphs into irritation and then finally settles on resignation. He’s used to this by now, can work out exactly what she wants, when she wants it, almost before <em> she </em> even knows.  </p>
<p>Beth settles herself into the seat in front of his desk, pulling her phone out and swiping through until she’s got the email he sent her opened up.  </p>
<p>He doesn’t make her wait as long as she thought he would, hanging up a few minutes later and settling into the seat behind his desk. He just stares at her, waiting for her to start and Beth smiles.  </p>
<p>“This <em> cannot </em> possibly be all you have on him.” Beth says, waving her phone at him and Mason shrugs his shoulders.  </p>
<p>“It is. That’s why we need this article. Don’t act surprised, you know he’s a private person, you know that better than anyone else. <em> You </em> know him better than anyone else.”  </p>
<p>“<em>I do not</em>.” She vehemently denies, wincing at how defensive she sounds even to her own ears.  </p>
<p>Mason rolls his eyes and settles himself deeper into his chair. “Better than anyone else around here.”  </p>
<p>And...that’s fair, she’ll admit. But her knowledge is limited—was limited even seven years ago.     </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Then - Seven Years Ago  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Beth shifts on her feet, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she waits for the next available desk clerk. It’s busy in the hotel, which is expected considering the massive art festival being held in town. She’s tired from the three hour drive in, more than ready to check into her room and get a quick nap in before she heads out to her first venue of the night.  </p>
  <p>Mason’s really given her a massive break here, letting her cover this festival, and she wants to make sure she’s well rested and ready to go. She’s worked her ass off to get to this point and she’s determined to be on top of her game.  </p>
  <p>Beth feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out, letting out a sigh when she sees who’s calling.  </p>
  <p>Dean.  </p>
  <p>He hadn’t wanted her to come on this trip at all, had argued against her traveling to Canada alone, had made her feel bad about being away from him for a week. They hadn’t parted ways on very good terms.  </p>
  <p>She really doesn’t want the stress of another conversation with him and considers rejecting the call, but her guilt gets the best of her.  </p>
  <p>“Hey honey.” She answers the phone in her sweetest voice.  </p>
  <p>“Hey, are you there? I asked you to call me when you got there.” Dean says and Beth lets out another sigh at the whine in his voice.  </p>
  <p>“I literally just got here, Dean. I’m waiting in line to check in now. I was going to call you when I got up to my room.”  </p>
  <p>“Oh. Well was the drive up okay? Are Lexi and the others there yet?” Dean asks and Beth adjusts her purse on her shoulder again as she shuffles forward when the line finally moves a bit.  </p>
  <p>“I haven’t seen any of them yet, but like I said, I just got here.” Beth answers, glancing around quickly, seeing if she can spot Lexi or any of the other writers in the lobby area. She hears a chorus of loud voices and rambunctious laughter behind her and she turns her head to see a small group of guys making their way over to the bar area.  </p>
  <p>They’re all heavily tattooed and not particularly friendly looking, despite their seemingly carefree demeanor. One guy in particular catches her eye. He’s hanging back a bit from the group and seems to be the quietest one.  </p>
  <p>She thinks it must be the giant bird tattoo that graces his throat that caught and held her attention, but there’s also the undeniable fact that he’s just plain <em> gorgeous</em>. He’s wearing black on black and despite his exceedingly good looks and the giant tattoo, he blends in well in this environment.  </p>
  <p>Beth can’t seem to tear her eyes away from him, which is surprising because normally she’d never give someone like him a second glance. He’s not exactly her type. But there’s this...restless energy about him, she can feel it rolling off him in waves, even from this distance.   </p>
  <p>He suddenly turns to look at her right before they round the corner to the bar and Beth freezes. His eyes slowly travel over her from head to toe and she feels herself flush under his blatant scrutiny.  </p>
  <p>And then, he’s gone—pulled into the crowd at the bar and Beth shakes herself out of her stupor.  </p>
  <p>What the hell?  </p>
  <p>“Bethie? Are you listening to me?” Dean’s voice pulls her attention away from the lobby and back over toward the front desk, where a desk clerk has just opened up and is waving her forward.  </p>
  <p>“Dean, I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll call you back after I check-in okay? Love you, bye!” Beth hangs up before Dean can answer, briskly making her way over to the counter, taking one last look over her shoulder toward the bar, before giving her full attention to the clerk.  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>
  <em> Now -  </em>
</p>
<p>“Is the full two weeks really necessary?” Beth asks, pulling herself from her thoughts to address the second issue she’d come here for. “It seems like something that could be done over a few days. I could just commute—”  </p>
<p>“<em>Beth</em>. You can’t commute with that kind of schedule.” She starts to protest, but Mason holds his hand up to cut her off. “Like I said before, the compensation is very generous and the accommodations more than makeup for any inconveniences. They’re putting you up in some very posh hotels and covering all expenses. You can think of it as a vacation, with a little work on the side.”   </p>
<p>Beth thinks of Rio and the rocky history they share. “I somehow doubt that.” She mumbles, fiddling with her phone in her hands.  </p>
<p>Mason scoffs, hands coming up to rub at his eyes, before leaning forward, elbows on his desk. “Look, this is practically being handed to you on a silver platter. Quit complaining and enjoy it.”  </p>
<p>Beth can’t help but huff out a small laugh at that, pocketing her phone as she stands up. “I’m going to be putting some incredibly exuberant charges on this tab.”   </p>
<p>“I would expect nothing less.” Mason shoots back with a grin and Beth turns to leave. “Beth.” </p>
<p>She stops and turns around, momentarily taken aback by the serious look on Mason’s face. “Yeah?”  </p>
<p>“If you need anything, and I mean <em> anything</em>, don’t hesitate to call me, okay?”  </p>
<p>Beth smiles appreciatively, heart feeling full and warm at Mason’s obvious concern. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you’re doing <em> what</em>?” </p>
<p>Beth sighs, bringing her glass up to her lips and draining the rest of her wine. She sets the glass down on the table just as Annie comes back into the living room with a new bottle. She smiles her thanks as Annie refills her glass before turning back to Ruby, who still has a look of utter disbelief on her face. </p>
<p>“It’s not as bad as it sounds. <em> Really</em>.” Beth tries to offer her reassurances, but Ruby does not look like she’s buying it.  </p>
<p>“When’s the last time you saw him anyway?” Annie asks, settling into the couch on the other side of Beth.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know. It's been years.” She answers as nonchalantly as possible, really not wanting to get into it.  </p>
<p>She’d tried to be extremely vague about the assignment to begin with, but when the two of them had started needling and then grown suspicious the more nervous she became, she’d had to come clean.      </p>
<p>“God, was it before you got pregnant with Jane? Has it really been that long?” Annie asks, squinting her eyes as she thinks back, apparently not satisfied with Beth’s answer, and Beth grabs her glass of wine to take another long drink.  </p>
<p>“Yeah<em> , </em> at that festival we came up for. Wait, no, it was <em> after </em> Jane, remember?” Ruby interjects and Beth winces, feeling a pang in her chest. “She saw him again at...god, what was that event...” Ruby trails off, leaning forward to look over at Annie, who seems to be racking her brain to remember too.  </p>
<p>“Some sort of charity event, I think, right?” Annie questions, tapping her fingers against her glass, and Beth is really regretting her decision to tell them anything. She should’ve just disappeared for the two weeks and filled them in when she got back.  </p>
<p>“No—” Ruby’s about to take another guess, but Beth cuts her off, wanting to be put out of her own misery already.  </p>
<p>“It was an art gallery showing.” She clarifies and both girls let out little “<em>Oh</em>’s” and nods of agreement.  </p>
<p>“That’s <em> right</em>, it was his girlfriend's showing, right?” Annie says, excited now that the memory is coming back more clearly.  </p>
<p>Beth stiffens as she remembers. It's something she’s tried to block out, even more painful for her than when they parted ways at the end of that festival.  </p>
<p>“<em>Annie</em>.” Ruby hisses, eyes darting over to Beth as she reaches out and pats her arm soothingly.  </p>
<p>“It’s fine. Really you guys, I’m fine. It’s just an assignment, like every other one I’ve taken.” Beth forces her tone to be cheerful and airy, neither of which she feels, as she remembers that art show.  </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Then - Six Years Ago </em>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I <em> still </em> can’t believe you just had a baby, you look <em> amazing</em>.” Lexi gushes, handing her one of the glasses of champagne she’d snagged from a passing waiter.  </p>
  <p>“Well, I certainly don’t <em> feel </em>amazing.” Beth jokes, hand smoothing over the front of her dress as she sips the champagne.  </p>
  <p>It’s been almost five months since she’d had Jane, and even though Mason had assured her she could take her time, she’d been eager to get back to work.  </p>
  <p>Partly because she thinks if she’d stayed home with Jane any longer, she would’ve never come back<em> . </em>And although that idea was nice, something she had entertained more than once, she could feel a part of herself slipping away with every passing day. The thrill and accomplishment that came with her work was a part of her that she just...didn’t think she could give up.  </p>
  <p>Her other reason for returning was Dean. He was driving her crazy, particularly about her need to go back to work at all.  </p>
  <p>And also because of— </p>
  <p>Well, because of Rio.  </p>
  <p>She pushes that thought out of her mind as her eyes travel over the framed artwork in front of her.  </p>
  <p>Technically this is Lexi’s piece to do, but Beth had decided to tag along, her first time out amongst actual adults at an adult only event and she was desperate for the interaction.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, hey, there she is.” Lexi nudges her, tilting her chin toward a spot behind Beth and she turns her body slightly, looking over her shoulder.  </p>
  <p>The artist whose work is on display, and who Lexi is interviewing later, has just made her appearance.  </p>
  <p>She’s a tiny thing, even shorter than Beth, and she looks stunning, all sinewy and lithe in her olive green slip dress. She has jewelry layered around her neck, hands, and wrists and Beth feels a little dowdy in her plain navy wrap dress in comparison.  </p>
  <p>“She’s gorgeous, right?” Lexi comments, eyes roaming over the other woman appreciatively and Beth rolls her eyes as she laughs. “Not a good idea, Lex.” Beth makes sure to point out. It’s a fruitless endeavor, in the end Lexi will do what she wants, but at least Beth can say she tried.  </p>
  <p>“Let’s go introduce ourselves.” Lexi suggests slyly, pointedly ignoring Beth’s comment and Beth bites back her grin because she really doesn’t want to be encouraging this.  </p>
  <p>And then Lexi’s off, not even waiting for Beth’s answer as she heads across the room and Beth rolls her eyes once more, but follows.  </p>
  <p>She’s just coming up as Lexi holds her hand out, having obviously just introduced herself, and the woman takes her hand, shaking it lightly as she returns the introduction with, “I’m Dylan.”  </p>
  <p>“I know, I’m actually writing an article about this opening.” Lexi says, holding Dylan’s hand a bit longer than necessary and Beth takes another sip of her champagne to hide her amusement.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, that’s great, is this an interview or...?”  </p>
  <p>“Oh god, no.” Lexi finally lets go of Dylan’s hand, but steps closer, into Dylan’s space. Dylan doesn’t even flinch, actually turns her body <em> more </em> towards Lexi’s, and Beth raises an eyebrow as she watches their little dance. Interesting. “I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself and say ‘Hi’. I’m a big fan of your work.” Lexi continues with a smile and Dylan opens her mouth to say something, but she’s interrupted by a voice that makes Beth freeze, blood running cold as her stomach turns.  </p>
  <p>“There you are. Been lookin’ for you.”  </p>
  <p>Beth watches as an arm wraps around Dylan’s tiny waist and her eyes follow it up, watching, <em> stuck</em>, as Rio leans down and places a soft kiss against Dylan’s neck.  </p>
  <p>Lexi doesn’t seem surprised at all by this interruption, taking it all in stride, and Beth wonders if she knew about this.  </p>
  <p>“Hey, I decided to come down a little early.” Dylan explains, tilting her head up to look at Rio, who hasn’t taken his eyes off her, and Beth feels like throwing up. </p>
  <p>Had he even noticed her?  </p>
  <p>Dylan finally breaks eye contact to turn back to the two of them, gesturing out with her hand. “This is Lexi and...” She trails off as she turns her gaze from Lexi to Beth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”  </p>
  <p>There’s a moment of silence that Beth knows she’s supposed to fill, but the words stick in her throat as Rio <em> finally </em>turns his attention to her, eyes flicking over her briefly before sliding over to Lexi and the moment stretches past awkward until Lexi clears her throat and answers for her. “This is Beth. She works at the same publication.”  </p>
  <p>“Oh really? Are you writing an article as well?” Dylan asks, genuinely curious and Beth tears her eyes away from Rio to force her next words out. “No, I’m just tagging along for the free drinks.” She jokes faintly and both Dylan and Lexi laugh.  </p>
  <p>“Lexi’s going to interview me later.” Dylan tells Rio and he nods, the hand settled at Dylan’s hip giving it a light squeeze. “S’good exposure. You’re lucky, Lexi’s really good at her job.”  </p>
  <p>Lexi gives a tight smile as Dylan turns back to her. “You guys know each other?”  </p>
  <p>“Oh yah, we <em> all </em>go way back, ain’t that right?” Rio says before Lexi can answer. His voice is teasing, but his eyes are serious as they bore into Beth and she flushes when Dylan turns her full attention back to her.  </p>
  <p>“We spent some time together when we were both starting out in our respective professions.” Beth allows, being deliberately vague, but Rio tilts his head back and laughs—and it’s anything but joyful. He shakes his head slightly. “C’mon darlin’, you don’t gotta downplay it.” Dylan looks confused and that’s when Rio decides to clarify. “You remember, you let me hit it while your husband was waitin’ in your hotel room.”    </p>
  <p>Beth feels herself flush even further with embarrassment and outrage, the feeling spreading throughout, hot and prickly in her veins, making her blood boil.  </p>
  <p>
    <em> It’s not even how that happened. </em>
  </p>
  <p>Dylan doesn’t seem too bothered by this new information, looks more curious than anything, but <em> Lexi’s </em> face as her head whips around to look at Beth is a whole different story.  </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p>
  <em> Now -  </em>
</p>
<p>Beth remembers excusing herself almost immediately and heading straight outside, gasping in the cold air, unable to fill her lungs fast enough. She’d decided to leave early, apologizing profusely to Lexi, asking her to fill her in on the interview in the morning.   </p>
<p>And she had, later the next day over drinks with Beth, Annie, and Ruby. She was practically giddy in the way she triumphantly announced her and Dylan had spent the night together and she’d even scored her digits.  </p>
<p>Apparently, she and Rio weren’t exclusive.  </p>
<p>Lexi had tried to prod a minimal amount of details out of Beth about Rio, which is how Ruby and Annie had found out <em> something </em> had happened between them. Beth had remained stubbornly tight-lipped though. She’d refused to dig that back up, the wounds that Rio had reopened with his snide comments festering, twisting her hurt into anger.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Beth.” Annie says now, a look of concern on her face and it reminds Beth of exactly why she’s kept so much from them to begin with.  </p>
<p>“<em>You guys</em>,” she starts, voice full of exasperation, “That’s ancient history, water under the bridge or <em> whatever. </em> Besides, I haven’t even told you the best part—” Beth pauses briefly for dramatic effect, glancing between the two of them with a sly smile. “The publication is covering <em> everything</em>.” </p>
<p><em> That </em>definitely catches their attention, and Beth lets out a tiny sigh of relief as they take that bit of info and run with it, both women joking about stopping by to keep her company and help her rack up ludicrous charges.  </p>
<p>Now all she has to do is figure out how to <em> keep </em> their attention away.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A million thanks to medievalraven, who continues to be an absolute angel with this fic, I just adore her.<br/>Also, thank you everyone for all your comments on this fic, it makes me so happy and excited to see how much everyone is liking this story already.<br/>You guys are the best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em> Now </em> -  </p>
<p>Beth stares out the window above the kitchen sink, out across the backyard—across the weathered picnic table, the grass that needs to be mowed, the playset that’s been out there since Jane was old enough to walk.  </p>
<p>She doesn’t actually <em>see </em>any of it though, rather looks through it all, lost in thought.  </p>
<p>She’s leaving today, after dinner. After she drops Jane off with Dean.  </p>
<p>It’s going to be the first time since Jane was born that she’ll be leaving her for an extended period of time.  </p>
<p>She’s been struggling with the guilt over the last week, had even considered calling the whole interview off several times. Ready, more than once, to dial Mason’s number and tell him to find someone else.  </p>
<p>But she’s in too deep now. Old feelings mixed with faded memories have been bubbling just below the surface, waiting to be brought back into sharp focus, since Mason had sent her the file he had on Rio. Since Gretchen had been in contact with her to arrange a time and place to meet.  </p>
<p>She wonders what it’ll be like to see him again. What he’ll say. What <em> she’ll </em> say. </p>
<p>What he’ll look like. Sound like.  </p>
<p>In terms of her life, the past seven years have felt like they’ve flown by, her career and Jane keeping her busy. Even the divorce from Dean hadn’t dragged out, hadn’t consumed her life, like she’d dreaded it would. Nowhere near as much as staying with him had.  </p>
<p>Once she’d made it clear she was done putting in any effort to try and save it, Dean had been ready to move on from their marriage fairly quickly. She’d gotten the house, but only because he’d moved right in with, and then shortly married, his old secretary.  </p>
<p>She thinks it probably meant something significant that the first thing she’d felt at that was instant relief.  </p>
<p>In terms of memories, feelings, the past—seven years has stretched out, something delicate and tissue thin and pulled taut, ready to tear open at any moment.   </p>
<p>If Beth lets herself think about it, she can remember every detail of her and Rio’s time together. Every look. Every touch. Every emotion.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Then, Seven Years Ago - </em>
  </p>
  <p>“You almost ready?” </p>
  <p>Beth glances up from her phone to see Lexi throwing on her jacket, glancing over her shoulder at Beth with a sly grin on her face.  </p>
  <p>Beth knows that grin. Nothing good ever follows it.  </p>
  <p>“I’m just texting Dean back.” She replies, trying hard to temper the irritation that wants to seep out into her words at the mere mention of her husband. “But I’d like to remind you that we’re—” </p>
  <p>“Here to work. Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” Lexi cuts her off and Beth huffs out a laugh.  She hits send on the text reassuring Dean she’ll call him as soon as she’s back at the hotel. What she doesn’t tell him, is that it’s going to be significantly later and, if she’s lucky, he’ll already be asleep.  </p>
  <p>She hates thinking that way, but things between the two of them haven’t exactly been good lately.  </p>
  <p>They’re on shaky ground, <em> at best</em>, and she thinks this art festival may be the thing that breaks them.  </p>
  <p>And she’s only on day one.  </p>
  <p>Beth heaves out a sigh as she pushes herself up off her bed, wandering over to Lexi’s side of the room, absentmindedly picking up and folding the random pieces of clothing she has strewn out across her bed.  </p>
  <p>It’s like living with Annie all over again.  </p>
  <p>Lexi and Beth started working for the same publication around the same time and Lexi had slowly but surely embedded herself into Beth’s life.  </p>
  <p>She’s not sure how it happened, or why Lexi picked her of all people, but one day she’d come bouncing up, all peppy restless energy, and Beth just couldn't shake her.  </p>
  <p>Beth’s glad she let her in and let her stay now though. She can’t imagine working this job without her.  </p>
  <p>“So, how <em> is </em>the ol’ ball and chain?” Lexi asks, bending at the waist to flip her hair over and gather into a high ponytail.  </p>
  <p>Beth’s nose scrunches up and her mouth twists into a grimace at the phrase. She knows that’s Lexi’s goal, confirmed not even a second later when she straightens back up and that signature grin of hers spreads across her face as she takes in Beth’s expression.  </p>
  <p>Beth balls up the t-shirt she has in her hands and throws it at Lexi. She ducks, laughing, and it misses her—by about a mile because Beth has terrible aim. “He’s just <em> fine</em>.” Beth answers flippantly, with a roll of her eyes. “He wanted me to check in, so I checked in. Now, I have the schedule all written down for tonight and it looks like the art garden is having a night showing—”  </p>
  <p>Lexi tilts her head back and groans and Beth considers throwing another article of clothing at her, but the shirt she already threw is still lying on the floor and she’s itching to go pick it up and refold it.  </p>
  <p>It’s like Lexi can read her mind, because she snatches the shirt off the floor and tosses it back onto the bed in a rumpled heap again. “Look, we have plenty of time before we need to do anything work related. This first night is our choice, and <em> I </em>choose to go to the bar downstairs and have a few drinks before we head out. I hear it gets pretty wild.” And there’s that mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Beth groan inwardly.  </p>
  <p>Beth knows it’s futile to protest and she promised Lexi this first night, so she bites her tongue on arguing, deciding to compromise instead. “Two drinks, Lex. <em> Two</em>.”  </p>
  <p>Of course, once they’re settled in at a table and a group of locals buy them their second round, Beth knows they’re not leaving any time soon.  </p>
  <p>Lexi’s already leaning in close to one of the guys from the group, her cheeks flush and her lips red from biting at them in that coy way she likes to do when she’s fucking with someone, and she really is an exquisite sight to behold.  </p>
  <p>And it’s with that thought in mind that Beth glances quickly around the room, and notices she’s not the only one who’s appreciating Lexi hone her craft.  </p>
  <p>The guy with the neck tattoo that she’d spotted during check in is at the bar, along with his buddies, and a few women Beth recognizes from other entertainment publications.  </p>
  <p>One of them is practically halfway into his lap, but his focus is on Lexi, and Beth rolls her eyes. She’s trying to pinpoint what it was about him that had her so caught up the first time, because she is <em> not </em> feeling it now. </p>
  <p>But then, just like in the lobby, his eyes flick over to hers and... </p>
  <p>Just like that, Beth is caught all over again.  </p>
  <p>She feels the pull of him, like an invisible string, low in her belly. Beth shifts slightly in her seat and she flushes as she realizes he’s clocked the movement, eyebrow cocked as he reaches for his drink, and she notes how large his hands are as they envelop the glass.  </p>
  <p>The sleeves of his button up are rolled up, exposing his forearms and she watches as the muscles there flex with his movement. He’s got black and red bands around his wrists and there are rings adorning his fingers on both hands and Beth has the brief thought as to what they might feel like against her skin before her eyes snap back up to his and she realizes he’s still watching her.  </p>
  <p>He brings the glass up to his lips, never breaking eye contact and she wants to look away, but she can’t force herself to do it, every cell in her body rejecting the notion.   </p>
  <p>Beth watches as he tilts the glass slightly, as that lush bottom lip of his presses against the edge, the clear liquid inside sliding between his lips, and she imagines it slipping over his tongue, eyes traveling down to watch his adams apple bob up and down as he swallows, traveling over the wingspan of the bird gracing his neck and then further down, as she watches him rock his hips a little on the stool. </p>
  <p>“He’s <em> hot, </em>right?” Lexi’s voice jerks Beth out of her trance and she snaps her head back around to look at her.  </p>
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re—”  </p>
  <p>“Oh, please, Beth. You’re talking to the expert on eye fucking over here.”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s flush deepens and she resists the strong urge to look back at the bar. “I was <em> not... </em> I don’t even know how—I’m <em> married</em>.” Beth stammers out and Lexi just waits her out, grinning, and Beth knows she’s enjoying this. “He was looking at <em> you</em>.” She thinks to add as an afterthought and Lexi’s grin only widens. </p>
  <p>“Look, I don’t blame you <em> at all, </em> you know how much I want you to get rid of that dumbass husband of yours, but that one’s got a reputation.” Lexi says, pointedly ignoring Beth’s last comment, as her eyes flit over Beth’s shoulder, to the bar.  </p>
  <p>Beth scoffs, grabbing her glass and taking a long drink, just to have something to do. But Lexi just continues to stare at her and Beth lets the glass fall back down on the table with a clink. “Why would I even...<em>care </em> about that.” She fumbles over her words, trying to focus on her hands wrapping around the cool glass, nowhere near covering as much space or overlapping like <em> his </em> had.  </p>
  <p>Lexi shoots her a pointed look and Beth fidgets under her scrutiny, but finally breaks as she quickly glances back over her shoulder.  </p>
  <p>He’s still there, but now his attention is back on the blonde trying to crawl onto his lap.  </p>
  <p>“How do you even...know all that?” Beth reluctantly asks as she turns back to Lexi.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, I’ve heard things. <em> Delicious </em> things.” Lexi purrs, leaning in close, practically vibrating with giddy energy, eager to share her newfound information.  </p>
  <p>Beth almost bites her tongue on asking for details, annoyed at how Lexi is drawing this out for her own personal entertainment, but now she’s too damn curious. “Okay fine, I’ll bite. What <em> kind </em> of things?”  </p>
  <p>Triumph flashes through Lexi’s eyes and Beth wishes she’d left her hanging for just a little while longer.  </p>
  <p>“Well, he’s <em> not </em> a local, but he comes to the festival every year. He’s an artist, a photographer, has some really amazing stuff on display. Knows how to work a camera, if ya know what I mean.” Lexi lets out a mischievous little giggle and Beth wrinkles up her nose and lets out a groan at Lexi’s lame double entendre. “I’m sorry, I had to. Anyway, he has a thing for reporters—” Beth’s eyes widen at Lexi’s words and the seemingly nefarious meaning behind them and Lexi immediately backtracks. “No, no, no, <em> nothing </em>like that. It’s not for exposure or quid pro quo or whatever, he’s really good on his own so he doesn’t need it. He just...has a type.” Lexi shrugs her shoulder as she fiddles with the little red straw in her drink and Beth rolls her words over in her head.  </p>
  <p>So, he’s got a kink...for reporters?  </p>
  <p>Well, it’s not the weirdest thing Beth has ever heard of, especially in her line of work.  </p>
  <p>“Okay, so what—he tries to fill a yearly quota or something?” Beth jokes, eyes darting back over to the bar again before she can help herself.  </p>
  <p>“I mean, maybe. It’s not like he would have any issue reaching a goal, the man doesn’t have a reputation just cause he rakes up one night stands. He’s good. Like, <em> real good</em>.” Lexi’s voice drops low and Beth knows this isn’t a dumb dirty joke like before, she’s serious. And she’s seriously considering the possibilities that come with that guy. The promise of what he apparently brings to the table.  </p>
  <p>Beth feels a pang of...<em> god</em>, she doesn’t even know what. Jealousy? Possessiveness?  </p>
  <p>And just—<em> no</em>, they’re both such absurd feelings to be having for some guy whose name she doesn’t even know and who she’s shared exactly two (considerably loaded) looks with across a vast space and...she is <em> not </em> doing this right now. </p>
  <p>Beth picks up her drink, knocking it back quickly and setting the glass back down on the table before straightening up and adjusting her top. “Okay, well you have fun with that. I’m going to go, you know, do what we’re getting paid to do now.” Her words come out sharper than she intends and she averts her eyes as Lexi leans back, her eyes tracking over Beth’s face curiously.  </p>
  <p>“Okay, so I’ll square up the tab and join you.” Lexi says slowly, and Beth feels bad, but just nods as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and stands up. Beth waves bye to the rest of the group at the table, letting Lexi know she’ll wait for her outside, and then quickly pushes her way through the crowd, actively avoiding the bar area. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Now </em> -  </p>
<p>Beth forces herself away from the window, turning around to face Jane instead.  </p>
<p>She’s perched on top of the kitchen island, happily munching on some french toast sticks (she’d insisted on breakfast for dinner), humming and kicking her legs out, and Beth smiles even as a little pang of guilt etches at her heart.  </p>
<p>“We’re gonna leave soon, okay sweetie?” Beth says, stepping closer so she can straighten Jane’s cape where it’s haphazardly hanging off one shoulder. It’s tied too loosely, and she knows it'll just slide back down once Jane makes any sudden movement, but it’s the way she likes it.  </p>
<p>“Okay.” Jane answers, all smiles and Beth wonders if her attitude will change once Beth is gone—if she really fully comprehends how long Beth is actually going to be away for.  </p>
<p>Dean had, of course, insisted on making a big production out of sitting Jane down and letting her know the exact where, when, and how’s of Beth’s trip, even though she had no solid details herself.  </p>
<p>Jane had actually taken it fairly well, much to both of their surprise—but Dean had even taken <em> that </em> and ran with it, insisting Jane’s ease of transition was due to Beth not being home enough <em> now. </em>  </p>
<p>It had taken every ounce of self control Beth had not to let his petty remarks throw her into a fit of rage.  </p>
<p>Instead, she’d busied herself with making arrangements for Annie and Ruby to take Jane periodically throughout the two weeks she’d be gone. She trusts Dean, just barely, to refrain from talking bad about her to Jane, but she doesn’t trust <em> Carly </em> to show the same restraint, and she doesn’t want Jane stuck with that woman for <em> any </em> extended period of time.  </p>
<p>Beth reaches over and tears a sheet of paper towel off the roll and turns back to the sink to wet it. “You know, mommy’s going to be gone for awhile, but you can always call me whenever you want, and I’ll always answer.” Beth says, bringing the damp paper towel up to Jane’s face and wiping off the dusting of cinnamon that’s collected on her cheeks and mouth. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Jane’s eyes narrow and her brow furrows at Beth’s continual wiping and she finally jerks her head away and throws her hands up like she’s trying to fend her off and Beth rolls her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m done.” Beth reaches out and grabs both of Jane’s tiny hands next, holding them palm up so she can quickly wipe those off as well. “We’ll talk every night too, so you can tell me all about your day.” Beth continues, breath catching in her throat as she thinks about the long distance that will be separating them shortly. Beth sniffs quietly as she turns away, briskly walking over to the corner of the kitchen to throw the paper towel away.  </p>
<p>“Mommy, are you okay?” Jane asks, and her voice is small but still curious and Beth quickly plasters a smile on her face as she steps back up to Jane and gives her arms a quick, reassuring squeeze.  </p>
<p>“Mommy is just fine. I’m just going to miss you so very much.” Beth says, once again reaching out and fixing her jostled cape, smoothing her hands over the front so it sits a little better.   </p>
<p>“You can call me too mommy and I’ll make daddy answer.” Jane reassures her, imitating Beth’s same soothing tone from before, and Beth tilts her head back and laughs and Jane grins up at her.  </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, you are too good to me. I love you.”  </p>
<p>“Love you too.”  </p>
<p>Beth slips her hands underneath Jane’s armpits and lifts and Jane throws her head back and lets out a high pitched squeal that ends on a giggle as Beth swings her around and sets her down on the floor. “Alright, let me text daddy real quick and let him know we’re on our way.” Beth picks her phone up from the counter and swipes it open, but she freezes when she sees an email notification pop up.  </p>
<p>From Gretchen.  </p>
<p>“Honey, go grab your stuff from upstairs, ok?” Beth pats her daughter on her shoulder and steers her around the kitchen island, letting go and watching as she darts up the stairs. “<em>No running</em>.” Beth calls out, listening as Jane’s steps instantly slow. Beth clicks on the email and reads through the text quickly. It’s just a confirmation email about the time and place they’ll be meeting and Beth’s not entirely sure why she lets out a tiny sigh of relief.  </p>
<p>Had she been worried, for even the briefest of moments, that Rio had decided to cancel on her? Either because of a scheduling conflict...or worse—a premature end to whatever game he was playing, a cruel twist of the knife before they could even meet.  </p>
<p>If she <em> was </em> worried, if she <em> did </em>feel an immediate sense of relief after reading Gretchen’s confirmation, well... </p>
<p>She would never admit it out loud.  </p>
<p>Beth clicks out of the email and brings up her text thread with Dean. He likes to insist on phone calls, but Beth prefers text when it comes to him. It’s...substantially less draining on her psyche.  </p>
<p>She types out a short message and then glances around the kitchen to make sure everything is turned off and put away, before heading over to her bedroom, where her suitcase and purse are packed and ready to go. She feels a flutter of nerves just below her ribcage and it makes her feel a bit queasy.  </p>
<p><em> God</em>, why was she so nervous?  </p>
<p>This was a regular, routine interview—just like every other one she’s done over the last seven years, she reminds herself. So, her and Rio have a bit of a history? So what? This article would be good exposure for her, for the publication, for Rio. It’s a win for everyone involved.  </p>
<p><em> She can do this</em>.  </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I <em> cannot </em> do this.” Beth groans out loud, a moment of sheer panic seizing every nerve ending in her body, making her tense up.  </p>
<p>Beth hears Jane on the stairs again and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and holding it until her lungs feel like they might explode. She forces herself to let it out slow and steady and she feels her body soften a bit.  </p>
<p>It’ll have to do.  </p>
<p>Beth grabs her purse, tossing her phone inside as she does, and her suitcase before making her way out to the living room, craning her neck around the corner to look for Jane.  </p>
<p>She’s already at the door, trying to keep her balance as she carefully slides her feet into her rain boots, hands occupied by her dubby.  </p>
<p>“Careful, Jane.” Beth warns, setting her bags down and reaching a hand out to help steady her daughter, but Jane waves her off, feet now planted firmly in her boots. “<em>Okay,” </em> Beth huffs out, holding back a smile at her daughter's persistent independence. “Here, take your suitcase. You got everything?”  </p>
<p>Jane holds her hands out, dubby in one hand and what looks like a makeshift wand in the other that Beth hadn’t even noticed until now. “Yup.” She confirms, drawing the word out as she rocks back on her heels and Beth shakes her head in exasperation. She knows she at least has all the essentials in her suitcase because, even though she’d let Jane pack the majority of her things (the independence streak has been <em> strong</em>), Beth had made sure to pack everything she’d actually <em> need. </em> </p>
<p><em> “ </em>Okay, well Aunt Annie and Aunt Ruby have keys, so if you think you forgot something you let them know, okay?” Beth says, grabbing her purse again and digging through it to find her keys. She should really invest in one of those detachable key rings. She is constantly losing track of these things.  </p>
<p>Jane waits patiently, twirling around so her cape flaps out in a wide arc, the hem of it fluttering against Beth’s legs before settling back around Jane’s little body. She manages to get a few more elaborate twirls in before Beth can finally locate her keys and then she lets out an excited little clap, escaping through the front door before Beth can even say anything.  </p>
<p>She tries not to feel hurt by her daughter's apparent lack of empathy at her mother leaving for two weeks.  </p>
<p>Beth grabs her suitcase and heads out the door, making sure to lock up tight before making her way over to her SUV, where Jane is already climbing into her seat.  </p>
<p>Beth pops the trunk and puts all the luggage in the back before buckling Jane in and then climbing into the driver's side seat and heading out to Dean’s.  </p>
<p>She tries to push down the tension and anxiety that tries to seize control of her body as they get closer, but she finds her hands tightening on the steering wheel anyway.  </p>
<p>It’s not just dropping Jane off and having to deal with Dean.  </p>
<p>It's after... </p>
<p>Gretchen had sent her an address to an Inn, the first of many stops on Rio’s apparently packed itinerary, and she’s heading straight there from here and she feels her stomach twist at the thought.  </p>
<p>And really, nothing could be worse than the last time she saw him, right? And now she’s got a thicker skin, a spine of steel, and a biting attitude.  </p>
<p>Just like he always wanted.  </p>
<p>She has <em> nothing </em> to worry about.  </p>
<p>Right?  </p>
<p>Beth chooses to push those thoughts out of her mind in favor of her impending confrontation with Dean. It’s easier to deal with.  </p>
<p>She’s already got herself prepped and ready by the time she pulls into his driveway and parks, turning the SUV off and climbing out and walking around to the trunk.  </p>
<p>She looks up and over when she hears the front door creak open and Dean steps out, Carly close on his heels, and she rolls her eyes as she lets out a sigh.  </p>
<p><em> Great</em>.  </p>
<p>Beth waves her foot out underneath the bumper and the taillights blink and there's a tiny beep before the hatch clicks and the trunk slowly opens up. Dean’s already at Jane’s door and he gives her a tight smile as he opens it, his fake smile for her turning into a genuine one as he greets Jane.  </p>
<p>She wonders if there will ever be a time when they are anything but the bare minimum of civil to each other.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Bethie.” Carly’s nasally voice calls out, and Beth’s jaw clenches so hard, her teeth hurt.  </p>
<p>Yeah, barely civil is probably all it will ever be.  </p>
<p>“Mommy really hates that name.” Jane decides to point out before Beth can even respond and she sucks in a sharp breath and presses her lips together to keep the hysterical laughter bubbling in her chest from escaping. “Jane, honey, don’t say hate.” She forces out on a harsh breath and Jane looks confused.  </p>
<p>“You say hate all the time with Aunt Annie.” Jane accuses, hands on hips. “You say ‘I hate when he calls me that’, and then Aunt Annie calls daddy an a—” Beth ducks down and quickly covers Jane’s mouth with her hand, effectively cutting her off, but not before earning a glare from Dean. Beth gently removes her hand, but stays kneeling in front of her daughter. “Jane, you shouldn’t be listening in on adult conversations. Or using adult words.”  </p>
<p>“Or maybe her mom and aunt shouldn’t be having adult conversations around a child.” Carly interjects and Beth’s head snaps up to fix her with a withering glare.  </p>
<p>Dean clears his throat and puts a hand on the small of Carly’s back, patting soothingly, and Beth recognizes the intimate gesture from all the times he used to do it to her, when they were married. It makes her skin crawl thinking about it now.  </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take Jane up to the house, honey.” Dean suggests gently, and Carly doesn’t look happy, but she nods, holding her hand out for Jane to take.  </p>
<p>Jane ignores her, stepping closer to Beth and throwing her hands around her neck, almost knocking her over with the force of her impromptu hug. “I miss you.” Jane says, squeezing as hard as her tiny arms will allow and Beth’s chest <em> aches</em>.  </p>
<p>“I miss you too, baby.” Beth whispers in her ear, fingers stroking over her long soft hair.  </p>
<p>Jane pulls away and Beth straightens her cape one more time after giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she turns and goes easily with Carly.  </p>
<p>Beth rocks back up to stand on her feet, swiping at her eyes quickly as she passes Jane’s suitcase over to Dean and she can see his face soften slightly.  </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure you guys can talk every night.” He reassures, his version of an olive branch, and Beth is feeling emotionally distraught enough to take it with a small smile and nod.  </p>
<p>“I'll call, every night. Eight o'clock.” It’s right before Jane’s bedtime, which they both agreed would be the easiest time to get her settled down for a chat.  </p>
<p>Dean nods, shifting the suitcase from one hand to the other and Beth can tell he’s getting antsy, trying to decide if he wants to broach a certain topic or not, and Beth steels herself for whatever he’s about to throw at her.  </p>
<p>“Just...just be careful, okay?” Dean says, clearing his throat as he vaguely gestures out, “You know, with...<em>him</em>.” He shifts a little uncomfortably on his feet and... </p>
<p>That is <em> not </em>what she had expected.  </p>
<p>Beth fidgets with the keys in her hands, suddenly feeling restless as well, as she nods. “Yeah, of course. Thanks.”  </p>
<p>There’s an awkward silence that follows and Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times like he wants to add more, but decides against it, raising his hand in a half hearted goodbye instead and Beth returns the gesture, turning on her heel and walking back around to the driver's side door.  </p>
<p>He steps back a few feet, but stays outside to watch her go and Beth feels a sense of...<em>comfort </em>in that—something she hasn’t felt for years with Dean.  </p>
<p>It’s strange, a foreign feeling now after all that has transpired between them, but it actually calms her nerves somewhat as she drives on autopilot to the Inn.  </p>
<p>It’s an hour away, too much time to allow herself to get into her own thoughts, but also for her to calm herself from them, and by the time she arrives and is walking into the lobby, she feels pretty good.  </p>
<p>Beth pulls her phone out of her purse and checks the time. The email said Gretchen would meet her in the lobby area at six p.m. sharp, and Beth knows Gretchen is <em> always </em> on time, but Beth is a little early.  </p>
<p>There’s a long hallway in front of her, with rooms to her immediate left and right. The one to the right contains the main check in desk with a small waiting area and the one to the left is a much larger waiting area. She debates checking in, but settles on waiting for Gretchen in the room on the left.  </p>
<p>She looks around as she steps into the room, heading for a set of chairs tucked into a far quiet corner.  </p>
<p>It’s not particularly busy, but there are quite a few people milling about, a quiet hum of voices filling the space.  </p>
<p>The Inn itself is pretty grand, an old mansion converted into a ten guest room inn. It’s very elaborately decorated and furnished, and Beth can’t help but shake her head and chuckle at Rio having picked this place, because—<em>of course </em> he would.  </p>
<p>Beth settles herself down into one of the highback velvet green chairs set around a small round table and sets her purse down on the floor next to her feet. She pulls her phone out and shoots off a text to Annie and Ruby, letting them know she’d arrived safely.  </p>
<p>They’ve both insisted on daily check ins, and Beth has decided to humor them, if only to avoid the pointless argument that would have surely followed.      </p>
<p>She pulls up the inn’s website again, re-reading through its history, and when her phone’s clock display reaches six, she turns to look over her shoulder just in time to see Gretchen appear in the open archway of the room. She locks eyes with Beth and a small smile graces her lips, before she turns her attention back down to the tablet in her hands as she steps into the room.  </p>
<p>Beth watches as Gretchen’s graceful fingers dance across the screen, and she finds herself a little envious of the other woman’s quiet presence.  </p>
<p>She exudes power without having to be loud about it and she commands attention without having to ask for it.  </p>
<p>It’s something Beth has struggled with her entire life.  </p>
<p>Beth turns back around and presses the button on the side of her phone to lock her screen as she gathers her things.  </p>
<p>Gretchen appears by her side, stepping around to stand in front of the chair opposite her. She gives her another small smile and Beth returns it easily. “Nice to see you again, Gretchen.”  </p>
<p>“Likewise. I have an open conference room reserved for us down the hall where we can talk—go over the upcoming itinerary, and sign some paperwork.” Gretchen speaks rapidly, her attention flitting between the screen and Beth, and Beth struggles a little to switch gears.  </p>
<p>“Of course—what kind of paperwork, exactly?” She asks, curious. She doesn’t remember any paperwork being mentioned.  </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just standard stuff.”  Gretchen replies, looking up from her tablet and over at Beth expectantly, as she takes half a step toward the door. “Are you ready, Mrs. Boland?” </p>
<p>But before Beth can answer, a deep gravelly voice from the past interrupts from behind her.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, ready Mrs. Boland?”  </p>
<p>There’s a pause, a shift in the air—subtle enough an outsider would never notice, but all three of them are intimately aware of the situation. Beth can’t help but stiffen slightly, shoulders instantly tensing up, and she forces herself to relax her muscles. She knows if she turns to face him now, she’ll see that infuriating signature smirk across those full lush lips of his. She refuses to let him see how he affects her with just his voice.  </p>
<p>“It’s actually Ms. Marks now.” Beth gently corrects Gretchen as she slowly stands, making a point of not turning to face or acknowledge him at all. Because she knows <em> that</em>, above all else, will drive him insane.  </p>
<p>Gretchen grimaces, shooting a pointed glare behind Beth, and she knows he must have purposely fed her the wrong info.  </p>
<p>Gretchen is good at what she does (scarily so) and she would’ve known about Beth’s maiden name change, so he must’ve persuaded her otherwise, set it up just so it could play out like this.  </p>
<p>He always did have a flair for the dramatic.  </p>
<p>And—is <em> that </em>why he was doing all of this? Because he heard about her divorce from Dean...?  </p>
<p>No, she can’t let her mind go <em> there</em>. Not now. </p>
<p>“And you know you can call me Beth.” She adds, sliding her phone into her purse before slinging it over her shoulder. She smooths her hands over her dress and mentally prepares herself to face him, as Gretchen steps around her, leading the way.  </p>
<p>“I thought I told you to wait upstairs.” Beth hears Gretchen hiss behind her and she bites back a smile at how Gretchen sounds like a parent lecturing a petulant child.  </p>
<p>Which, honestly...is very much their whole dynamic.  </p>
<p>Beth slowly turns around, and her heart skips a beat as she finally comes face to face with Rio for the first time in six years.  </p>
<p>He’s wearing a deep maroon henley and his sleeves have been haphazardly pushed up his arms and Beth feels like she’s right back in that hotel bar— that connection between them pulled taut. The desire to <em> sink her teeth </em> into him overwhelming.  </p>
<p>He hasn’t changed too much, at least on the surface. He still has that baby face, even with a layer of scruff to it now. His tall lithe frame is exactly how she remembered it. His tattoo is just as vibrant as the first day she laid eyes on it. All that restless energy is still there, simmering just beneath the surface.  </p>
<p>But underneath all that, there’s something...<em>off</em>. Something different, she can’t quite pinpoint just yet. It intrigues her, hits all the right spots in her writer brain, setting off the little buzz that thrums through her veins when she fixates on something<span class="TextRun SCXW53708634 BCX2"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW53708634 BCX2">—</span></span>right before digging in and extracting exactly what she needs.  </p>
<p>She has a feeling Rio’s going to be harder than most to pull from.  </p>
<p>She shivers a little in anticipation.  </p>
<p>And she’s suddenly very much aware that while she’s been scrutinizing him, he’s been doing the same to her, eyes roaming slowly over her entire body and Beth knows her blush is already evident by the way he smirks at her.  </p>
<p>“You miss me?” He asks, tone playful and Beth’s grip on her purse tightens as she forces a calm, “No” past her lips.  </p>
<p>She swears she sees a flash of regret cross his face, but it’s gone so fast, she thinks she must’ve imagined it.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you two to talk, before we’ve had a chance to discuss things first.” Gretchen says, barely contained irritation aimed at Rio, who is actively ignoring her in favor of goading Beth.  </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be like that, Elizabeth.”  </p>
<p>And—there it is.  </p>
<p>That way only <em> he </em> says her name, and it’s almost painful in the pleasure it gives her to hear it. Beth watches as Gretchen closes her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh and Beth almost feels bad for her.  </p>
<p>Gretchen is entirely too good for him. And Rio knows it.  </p>
<p>Gretchen turns back to look at Beth and she tilts her chin the slightest bit, an indication that they are still leaving, despite Rio’s continued baiting, and Beth gives a tiny nod as she readjusts her purse strap on her shoulder.  </p>
<p>She clears her throat as her eyes dart back over to Rio, who’s still watching her lazily, and his mannerisms are still incredibly predatory, but she finds herself unbothered at being the obvious prey.  </p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to working with you.” Beth says sweetly, tight smile on her face and Rio looks absolutely delighted at how her faux politeness barely camouflages the contempt behind her words.  </p>
<p>“Right, right.” He says, voice low as that damn smile continues to play at his lips, and Beth forces herself to step past him and follow Gretchen out of the room, but she can’t help having one last look back before she disappears around the corner. He is, of course, still watching her like a hawk, eyes tracking over every inch of her, like he’s trying to memorize her all over again, fitting present her with past her, like puzzle pieces.  </p>
<p>She turns back around once she’s on the other side of the wall, following Gretchen down the hall, but not really <em> seeing </em>anything, body moving completely on autopilot.  </p>
<p>Her heart is racing and her breath is coming in short bursts and she’s trying to calm both, but, <em> god</em>, how does he still have this effect on her after all these years? How does her mind and body immediately default back to seven years ago, despite her best efforts? </p>
<p>Gretchen takes a left at the end of the hallway and Beth is momentarily distracted from her thoughts as she looks around at the open area in front of her, another small seating area and an ornate grand staircase filling most of the space. She looks to the side and sees Gretchen pause outside a closed door and she hurries to catch up, just as Gretchen unlocks the door and steps over the threshold.  </p>
<p>When she reaches the doorway, she sees the other woman already setting things up on the long table situated in the middle of the room, various chairs scattered around it. Her tablet and phone are on the table next to a thick manila envelope and various documents.  </p>
<p>Beth slowly walks over, eyes warily scanning over the papers neatly laid out next to each other.  </p>
<p>“Alright, so before we get started, I’m going to have you look these over,” Gretchen’s hands make quick work of stacking the papers together and attaching a paperclip before gently pushing them and a pen toward her, “and if you feel comfortable, sign. Once that’s taken care of, we can proceed to the itinerary and any other details or questions you may want to cover.” Gretchen pulls out one of the chairs and settles herself into it, reaching for her phone and swiping through it and Beth mimics her actions, pulling the chair nearest the documents out and settling herself in. She sets her purse down next to her and pulls the papers closer, raising an eyebrow as she reads over the top page. “An N.D.A?”  </p>
<p>Gretchen nods as she turns her attention back to Beth. “It’s standard.” Her response is an automatic one, completely monotone, something she’s obviously used to saying multiple times a day.  </p>
<p>“I was under the impression I’d have creative freedom.” Beth points out, trying to keep her annoyance in check.  </p>
<p>Gretchen’s nodding again, her voice reassuring as she adds, “Your creative freedom extends to the article and things pertaining to the article, nothing beyond that—”  </p>
<p>Beth’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, as she interrupts Gretchen’s explanation. “Why would I try to use it beyond that—”  </p>
<p>“You two haven’t exactly had the best track record with playing nice.” Gretchen points out gently and Beth flushes as she thinks about her and Rio’s history. “It’s all outlined in there. You can take however long you need to look it over.” Gretchen gives her a long look, and then decides to add, “Your editor sent a similar one over on your behalf. Rio’s already signed it.”  </p>
<p>And Beth’s eyes widen a fraction in surprise before she schools her features.  </p>
<p>So, Mason had sent extra insurance over and hadn’t told her.  </p>
<p>And Rio had <em> actually </em> signed it.  </p>
<p>Beth finally gives Gretchen a nod and digs through her purse, pulling her glasses case out. She slides her glasses on and turns back to the paperwork in front of her, immediately setting about reading through it.  </p>
<p>And Beth shouldn’t be surprised by how concise and straightforward the whole document is.  </p>
<p>Gretchen doesn’t mess around with frivolities.  </p>
<p>Beth takes the pen and signs on the bottom document and Gretchen takes the paperwork from her and quickly looks through everything before stepping over to the copy machine in the corner of the room.  </p>
<p>She comes back and slides the copies into the manila envelope and then sits down, pulling her tablet down between the two of them. “I’ve already made hard copies of everything, but I’ll also be sending electronic copies to your email. This is just a sample of what the itinerary looks like for any given day.” Gretchen pushes the tablet closer to Beth, and she leans in close to look, bringing her hand up to scroll over the screen, and—yeah, Mason had been right. This was not something she would’ve been able to commute.  </p>
<p>“So, I’ll be following along for commissions as well.” Beth says, more to herself than Gretchen, as her eyes scan over the packed schedule.  </p>
<p>“This won’t be a problem.” And Beth thinks it’s <em> supposed </em> to be posed as a question, but the way Gretchen says it is more of a demand. Beth shakes her head anyway, confirming with, “No, it won’t be a problem.” </p>
<p>“The itinerary is in the envelope as well—”  </p>
<p>“What is <em> this</em>?” Beth feels bad for cutting her off, but she’s been scrolling up the screen and something has just caught her eye and made her heart drop.  </p>
<p>Gretchen leans over and Beth watches her closely as she finds exactly what Beth is referring to without her even needing to point it out.  </p>
<p>Gretchen leans back in her chair silently, face smooth and expressionless and Beth lets out an exasperated sigh. “<em>Adjoining rooms? </em>”  </p>
<p>“Rio wanted to make sure you had full access to him 24/7. For the article.”  </p>
<p>“Of course he did.” Beth’s voice is flat as her eyes narrow.  </p>
<p>It means he’ll have full access to her as well.  </p>
<p>Gretchen opens her mouth, but Beth waves her hand out, cutting her off before she starts. “It won’t be a problem.”  </p>
<p>Gretchen doesn’t look entirely convinced, but she lets it go with a sharp nod. “The publication has indicated they’ll be covering any expenses accrued over this two week period.”  </p>
<p>“Yes.” Beth confirms, reaching up and taking her glasses off. She carefully folds them up and tucks them back into their case.  </p>
<p>Beth listens as Gretchen goes over the details of everything she should expect over the next two weeks, including frequent schedule changes and odd work hours.  </p>
<p>Honestly, she can’t say she’s surprised.  </p>
<p>She does indicate that Beth has tonight free to herself, they won’t start anything official until tomorrow, and it’s kind of a relief to know she has some time to gather herself, <em> prep </em> herself, mentally for her first <em> real </em> conversation with Rio in years.  </p>
<p>“Will he be staying here tonight as well?” Beth finds herself asking the next time Gretchen pauses in between sentences, and almost instantly regrets it.  </p>
<p>“He has a session booked here for tonight and the inn has offered to comp him a room, so yes, he will be staying the night.” Gretchen answers, her words coming out slowly and carefully.  </p>
<p>So much for having time to prep herself. Suddenly the inn feels much too small, too intimate of a space.  </p>
<p>She wonders what kind of session he has and where it’ll be, but she can’t ask—not with the way Gretchen is looking at her now.  </p>
<p>They finish up the legal and technical aspects of the interview process and Gretchen lets her know she’ll also be staying in the hotel tonight, will be around for the majority of the next two weeks, and if Beth needs <em> anything</em>, to let her know. </p>
<p>Beth doesn’t see Rio again when her and Gretchen part ways and she wonders if the other woman has anything to do with that.  </p>
<p>She’d always been the only person who was able to keep him semi in line. And even then, he was constantly toeing at it, like a child pushing their limits, taking great delight in the sharp words thrown his way when he went too far.  </p>
<p>Beth finally checks in, grateful for the help of the concierge who helps her bring her bags inside and up to her room, and after seeing the space, Beth is more than a little eager to check out the rest of the inn.  </p>
<p>She can see why this place is a hot spot for events and photo sessions.  </p>
<p>Everything is ornate and lush and exquisitely detailed and it's all very breathtaking, if not a bit overwhelming.  </p>
<p>The furniture in her room is all dark wood mixed with bright fabrics and she almost doesn’t want to leave it, but she’s itching to see all the little private nooks and crannies she’d seen pictured on the website.  </p>
<p>Plus, there’s a quaint little bar area she’s certain is stocked with some amazing bourbon.  </p>
<p>Now that she’s done with her meeting, Beth changes out of her dress and pulls on a pair of jeans and an old black t-shirt that’s probably the comfiest piece of clothing she owns. She can’t even remember where she got it or how long she’s had it for.  </p>
<p>Probably since before she was pregnant with Jane.  </p>
<p>She should get rid of it; it’s faded and paper thin and even Annie wrinkles her nose when she sees Beth pull it out, but...it’s like her version of Jane’s dubby.  </p>
<p>Beth wanders the halls of each floor, taking in the old paintings and framed mirrors and mid-century side tables.  </p>
<p>By the time she’s made it back down to the first floor, the sun is setting outside, and the main floor is considerably less busy, a calm hush settled over the place.  </p>
<p>She walks back through the main sitting area and the additional room that’s attached to it.  </p>
<p>She circles back around to the meeting room Gretchen had led her to earlier and notices a set of wrought iron stairs just past it. She carefully takes the stairs down, and shivers a little at the noticeable drop in temperature halfway down. The stairs lead to what looks like a completely refurbished underground cellar that spans the length of the hotel. It’s darker down here, the glow of the few lights considerably softer than anywhere else in the Inn. It’s sectioned off by brick walls, some crumbling in places, and she guesses that probably adds to the overall aesthetic.  </p>
<p>A large formal dining room area is set further back opposite the stairs, and when Beth peeks in, it looks like they’re hosting a tea party. A handful of girls around Jane’s age are dressed in their Sunday best, giggling and clinking delicate teacups against each other with pinkies carefully extended, and it’s too easy, the way Beth can picture Jane among them. In her favorite blue sequined dress with her green frog rainboots and her faded yellow cape, taking great pains not to spill a single drop of tea as she lifted one of the pink rose teacups off its matching saucer and slowly brought it up to her mouth to take a tiny sip.   </p>
<p>There’s a sharp pain in Beth’s chest as she thinks about it and she pulls her phone out of her back pocket to check the clock.  </p>
<p>Not quite time for that phone call yet.  </p>
<p>She looks off to her left and further down the open space and she can see the bar area she’d been looking for. She turns toward it, already planning on making her phone call to Jane early, after she’s ordered a drink and found a quiet place to sit.  </p>
<p>But she’s stopped in her tracks by the deep rumbling of a familiar voice. And at first, she thinks it's her mind playing tricks on her, but then she hears it, however faintly, again. Beth feels like she doesn’t have any control over her body as she pivots, turning back around and heading to the rooms off to her right. </p>
<p>There are smaller sets of rooms over on this side—two smaller dining areas, both empty, and another sitting area— </p>
<p>And a shiver runs down her spine again, but this time she thinks it’s less from the chill in the air and more from <em> him. </em> </p>
<p>He’s kneeling down, talking quietly with a willowy blonde in a deep red silk dress who’s laid out across a black crushed velvet chaise, and the thought that she reminds Beth of Carly flashes through her mind, even though they look nothing alike.  </p>
<p>The blonde smiles down at him and his back is to Beth, but she can tell without even seeing his face that he’s returning her smile, can practically see the way his eyes crinkle up and the flash of his teeth as his lips part... </p>
<p>“Ma’am, this is a private shoot.” A hand comes out to touch Beth’s arm and she startles a bit, turning to see a man and a woman, drinks in hand—and they must’ve just come back from the bar. </p>
<p>“Of course, I’m sorry—” Beth starts to apologize, stepping back, heat kissing her cheeks, but she’s stopped, <em> again</em>, by Rio’s voice.  </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s all good, she’s with me.”  </p>
<p>Beth bites her tongue on stating that she is in fact, very much <em> not </em> with him, and reluctantly looks over to see him push himself up to a standing position and the look on his face as his eyes scan over her is just this side of <em> obscene</em>.  </p>
<p>“It’s fine really, I can go...” Beth trails off as Rio walks toward her, camera in hand at his side, and he doesn’t stop until he’s right up in her personal space, so close she can practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Beth swallows hard, but stands firm, not wanting to give him an inch.  </p>
<p>“Stay. Enjoy the show.” He says, voice low as his eyes dart over her face, drinking her in, just like they had earlier—like he thinks she may disappear again at any moment so he needs to take the time to memorize her now.  </p>
<p>The “Okay” leaves her lips before she even realizes she’s saying it, quiet and a little breathless at his proximity and the side of his mouth quirks up before he’s quickly turning away and Beth tries to tell herself he’s not winning anything by so easily convincing her to stay.  </p>
<p>It means nothing.  </p>
<p>The man and the woman step further into the room, but Beth stays where she is, eyes on Rio.  </p>
<p>He really is something to behold. Exquisite comes to mind—the same word she’d used for Lexi way back when, but it applies here too. Beth watches closely, every movement fluid and with purpose as he moves from one position to another, his voice soft but commanding as he occasionally murmurs directions to the blonde, the muscles in his arms jumping and flexing as they move with the camera, and the urge to reach out and rake her nails over his black bar tattoos is ridiculously overwhelming.  </p>
<p>She remembers watching him like this, that first night with Lexi.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Then, Seven Years Ago -  </em>
  </p>
  <p>Beth wraps her arms around herself as she takes in the bright twinkling lights of the garden.  </p>
  <p>The display is absolutely gorgeous, even better than she thought it was going to be.  </p>
  <p>There are what seem like thousands of colorful lights strung up everywhere—along trees and sculpted bushes and art sculptures.  </p>
  <p>There’s a fairy garden with flowers scattered throughout and a small pond with cement toadstools surrounding it.  </p>
  <p>And it really does seem like something straight out a fairy tale, glowing serenely in the night.   </p>
  <p>“Okay, so it’s really pretty.” Lexi concedes from beside her and Beth doesn’t bother holding back her grin, turning her head to the side to sing song an “I told you so” before Lexi can stop her.  </p>
  <p>Lexi rolls her eyes and starts walking ahead, down the paved brick path, and Beth follows.  </p>
  <p>She pulls out her phone and takes a few pictures and types out a few notes as they wander down the path, taking random turns that branch off to different areas every so often.  </p>
  <p>It’s a popular exhibit, there are quite a few people around, but it’s spread out over a large enough area that it doesn’t ever feel crowded and you can go several minutes without ever seeing anyone else.  </p>
  <p>She’s off in her own little world, half her attention occasionally on Lexi, who is still further up from her, stopping and chatting with people about random displays. That’s Lexi’s thing—she loves interviewing people, really loves interacting with people in general.  </p>
  <p>Beth thinks Lexi would die without daily human interaction.  </p>
  <p>So, she shouldn’t be too surprised when the next time she looks over at Lexi, she’s talking to the group from the bar—the one that includes <em> him</em>.  </p>
  <p>He’s not with the rest of them though, he’s set off more to the side, and it doesn’t take Beth long to see why.  </p>
  <p>He’s taking pictures.  </p>
  <p>He must’ve stopped and grabbed his camera, because she doesn’t remember seeing it when they were at the bar.  </p>
  <p>He’s got it in both hands, fiddling with the settings and Beth can’t tear her eyes off his hands. The way his long fingers deftly work over the dials and the cross keys, his full concentration on the dim light of the LCD display as he tries to find the perfect combination.  </p>
  <p>He lifts the camera up to his face, one hand coming out to twist at the zoom ring and then the focus.  </p>
  <p>“Elizabeth Irene Boland!”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s head snaps over to where Lexi’s voice came from and she sees her friend waving her hand out as she laughs, much further up now that Beth’s attention was...elsewhere.  </p>
  <p>Her eyes flit back over to the guy with the neck tattoo as she starts walking in Lexi’s direction, and he must’ve heard Lexi call her name, because his attention is now fully on her.  </p>
  <p>Beth quickly turns away, increasing her stride to catch up with Lexi.  </p>
  <p>“I called your name like, five times. You have got it <em> so bad</em>.” Lexi teases once Beth is by her side and Beth turns to glare at her.  </p>
  <p>“I do <em> not.</em>” She protests, wincing a little at how defensive she sounds.  </p>
  <p>“Okay. So, you don’t mind if I...” Lexi gestures behind them, where she’s sure he’s still taking pictures, and Beth quickly turns away as she feels that same emotion from the bar rise in her chest.  </p>
  <p>“I’m married, why would I mind?” Beth says, concentrating hard on the set of blue and green lights intertwined throughout the sculpture in front of her.   </p>
  <p>She hears Lexi scoff and she’s sure she’s rolling her eyes, hard, but she doesn’t turn around, instead making a big production out of bringing her phone up to take a few pictures of the display in front of her.  </p>
  <p>Beth waits a few minutes, when she’s sure Lexi has moved on, before turning back around.  </p>
  <p>But, instead of moving on with the rest of the group, Lexi has backtracked, bouncing up beside the guy with the neck tattoo.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Now - </em>  </p>
<p>Beth startles a little as her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she tries to be discreet as she pulls it out to check it.  </p>
<p>It’s a text from Dean saying Jane’s ready for her phone call.  </p>
<p>Beth slides her phone back into her pocket and turns her attention back to Rio.  </p>
<p>The journalist side of her is buzzing again, wanting to stay and silently observe.  </p>
<p>She knows better than anyone, you can learn a lot about someone, gather intimate details, without ever having to interact.  </p>
<p>But the mom side of her is already pushing her to leave, to call her daughter.  </p>
<p>She can’t break her promise her very first night.  </p>
<p>Beth doesn’t look back as she leaves the room, heading straight to the other side of the cellar and the bar.  </p>
<p>There’s small round tables and chairs scattered throughout the room and a small bar area toward the back and Beth is pleased when she finds out she was right—they do have good bourbon here.  </p>
<p>She settles into a table in the back with her drink and pulls her phone out to dial Dean. He surprisingly puts Jane on the phone straight away with no additional commentary.  </p>
<p>“Hey, mommy!” Jane’s high pitched squeal comes out over the line and Beth has to hold the phone slightly away from her ear, even as she laughs.  </p>
<p>“Hey, baby. How’d your day go?” Beth asks, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a small sip.  </p>
<p>Jane fills her in—on the arts and crafts her and Carly did (“I made you a sign for when you came back, but it’s supposed to be a secret.”), how she played with sidewalk chalk outside and gave pets to each dog that passed by (“Daddy says maybe we can get one soon.”), and how daddy made her take a bath after she decided to use that same sidewalk chalk on her clothes and hair (“I was like a rainbow!”).  </p>
<p>She eventually winds down and gets distracted and they exchange goodbyes, with Beth promising to call the same time tomorrow.  </p>
<p>Beth makes a mental note to go through the itinerary when she gets back up to her room and make sure she can work these phone calls in across the next two weeks.  </p>
<p>She’s just drained the last bit of bourbon in her glass and she’s debating having another or heading upstairs to her room for the night and looking over the large manila envelope Gretchen had handed her earlier, when a brand new glass of bourbon is slid onto the table in front of her.  </p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”  </p>
<p>Beth looks up to see Rio, camera bag slung low at his side, hands now wrapped around the strap cutting across his upper body, and Beth wants to say yes, she <em> does </em> mind—wants to excuse herself to her room, wants to keep things between them open only during the business aspects of this whole ride along.    </p>
<p>Tonight is a <em> personal </em> night.  </p>
<p>She <em> wants to </em> say it all—she opens her mouth and the words are there, on her tongue, ready to be pushed out, her lips forming them but...  </p>
<p>What comes out instead is, “Okay.”  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your continued patience with my posting schedule!<br/>A million+ thanks to medievalraven, as always, for being a wonderful friend who continues to listen to me whine - and likes me anyway. This fic would not exist without her.</p>
<p>This chapter jumps back and forth between past and present fairly frequently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Then, Seven Years Ago - </em> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Beth lets the door to her and Lexi’s hotel room swing shut behind her, groaning as she takes in the mess Lexi had strewn all over the place before they’d left for the bar downstairs.  </p>
  <p>She picks various articles of clothing up off the floor and tosses them onto Lexi’s bed before collapsing into the desk chair in the far corner of the room, running her hands over her face, rubbing at her eyes until she sees stars. She blinks her eyes open and reaches out to pull her laptop closer, fingers hooking into the notch in the front and popping it open. She shifts her hips slightly to the side so she can pull her phone out of her back pocket at the same time.  </p>
  <p>Beth lets out a groan when she sees the time and a string of notifications from Dean.  </p>
  <p>She had left the exhibit earlier than she originally planned, a sudden restless energy buzzing through her from the moment Lexi had started talking to the guy with the neck tattoo. She’d made quick work of the rest of the exhibits, increasingly agitated at just how distracted she had become, trying not to focus on the <em> why </em> behind that. Her bad mood was only exacerbated by the interview she had attempted with one of the artists, who had been exceedingly condescending in the way he’d (barely) answered her questions and borderline offensive in the way his eyes kept dropping to her chest the whole time.  She’d decided to come straight back to the hotel room and start on her article, wanting—no, <em> needing </em> to channel all her newfound energy into something productive.  </p>
  <p>She<em> had </em> promised Dean she would call him when she got back though...  </p>
  <p>Beth clicks on the text thread from Dean, quickly scrolling through it, before pressing the green phone icon. She cradles the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she waits for him to answer, freeing up her hands to sign into her laptop.  </p>
  <p>Her fingers glide over the mouse pad, quickly clicking open a new word document file.   </p>
  <p>Dean finally picks up on the fourth ring and Beth slides her hand back over her phone, straightening up as he answers with a tired and annoyed “Hello?” </p>
  <p>“Hey, sorry it’s late. I called as soon as I saw your messages.” Beth explains, automatically defaulting to the soothing tone that’s become habit when he’s agitated.  </p>
  <p>“Jesus, Beth, do you know what time it is?” There’s some shuffling on the other end and Beth’s eyes slide to the digital clock on the screen in front of her, but she resists the urge to answer him.  </p>
  <p>“Did I wake you?” She settles on instead, the fingers of her free hand stroking over the smooth surface of the keys in front of her. She’s itching to hang up and start typing up her article, can already tell nothing good is going to come from this conversation. She shouldn’t have even called him, but...she feels like she has to at least <em> try— </em>to put in that little bit of extra effort to make this marriage work.  </p>
  <p>And is marriage supposed to feel like that? Like work?  </p>
  <p>“No, no, it’s fine, I actually just got in. Where’d you guys end up? Did you just get back?”   </p>
  <p>“Yeah, Lexi and I went to one of the night time exhibits, it took longer than I thought it was going to. It was beautiful though. Lots of twinkling lights. Very romantic.” The last part comes out a little wistfully and before she can fully register what’s happening, Beth’s mind is conjuring up the image of the guy from the bar, taking pictures at the garden.  </p>
  <p>What the hell.  </p>
  <p>“What do you mean you just got in?” She suddenly thinks to ask, a distraction for them both.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, you know, got that office party this week. Been staying late to help Carly work out some last minute details. Anyway, I’m surprised Lexi didn’t drag you out to party instead.” Dean jokes, but there’s tension behind his words and Beth slides her hand off the keyboard as she leans back in the desk chair.  </p>
  <p>She lets out a noncommittal hum as she thinks back to the bar, not offering up anything else. Now is probably not the best time to mention that particular part of the evening. “How’s that going? The party planning thing?”  </p>
  <p>There’s a quiet pause and then, “It’s...going. Wish you were here to help. Would really like for my wife to be by my side.”  </p>
  <p>Beth lets out a sigh as she leans her head back, eyes rolling up toward the ceiling. She knows this is the part where she’s supposed to say she wishes she could be there too, but...<em>she doesn’t. </em>  </p>
  <p>The car dealership office parties have always been the worst. Too many loud inebriated people in one space. Dean’s mom always ended up wine drunk and Dean’s dad always ended up handsy. Luckily, the last few years they’ve held back, letting their son take over and handle the social aspects of the business.  </p>
  <p>“Yeah, wish I was there too.” The lie falls easily from her lips, doesn’t think twice about it as she brings her hand up and pushes it through her hair, massaging her scalp a little.  </p>
  <p>“Do you?” He asks, the question coming out sharp around the edges and Beth freezes. “You’ve known about this party for awhile and you still went on this work trip.”  </p>
  <p>Beth grits her teeth, her grip on the phone tightening as she feels herself tense up for a fight.  </p>
  <p>This is how it went these days. It all always circled back to her job. Since their first date, Dean had always been adamant about taking care of Beth. He’d been building their future together long before she had, promises of safety and security set in stone before he’d even proposed. He’d had this very specific image, fostered from his own parents no doubt, of what a marriage and home life was supposed to look like. </p>
  <p>And Beth was used to being a caretaker, it was what came most naturally to her, she’d been doing it most of her life after all. So this thing with Dean, this life he’d envisioned for them, well—it had been easy enough for her to slip into that role. To play the doting wife. The obedient daughter in law. To hopefully be a nurturing mother one day.  </p>
  <p>But then she’d stumbled into this job, hadn’t even been looking for it really, and once she got a taste of the freedom, the thrill, the independence...it was too good to give up.  </p>
  <p>She thought she’d be able to do both... </p>
  <p>Beth lets out a slow breath, willing herself to relax. “Maybe I can still help with the party. Just...long distance. We both know how creative I can be.” Beth forces her tone to be light and airy, hoping that just this once he’ll drop the topic without an issue.  </p>
  <p>There’s a silence on the other end and Beth feels like her shoulders are going to snap from the tension, but then he lets out an amused little huff of agreement and Beth’s shoulders slump forward the tiniest bit.  </p>
  <p>“Why don’t I call you in the morning and you can tell me what you’ve got so far and I’ll see what I can do about details?” She adds, in that same soothing tone from before, trying to placate him fully, so she can end this conversation as painlessly as possible and get off this damn phone.   </p>
  <p>He still seems slightly displeased, but doesn’t put up any more of a fuss when she says she has to go and they exchange their goodbyes. </p>
  <p>It’s not until she’s hung up that she realizes she hadn’t replied to his “I love you” with one of her own.  </p>
  <p>There’s an uncomfortable pressure in her chest and she quickly pushes that thought out of her mind, unable, or perhaps more <em> unwilling</em>, to process what that means right now.  </p>
  <p>She leans forward, setting up her document, and she’s only a few paragraphs in when the door to the hotel room swings open and Lexi comes breezing in. She has something black balled up in her hand (a t-shirt maybe?) which she promptly tosses onto her bed, before taking her jacket off and tossing <em> that </em> on top of the dresser, where it ends up hanging precariously off the side and Beth feels her eye twitch.  </p>
  <p>Lexi catches her expression and grins, bringing her arms up over her head to stretch her body out lazily and Beth rolls her eyes before turning back to her laptop.  </p>
  <p>“Watcha doin’?” Lexi asks, playful lilt to her voice and Beth knows she’s already gearing up to tease her, to draw this whole situation out.  </p>
  <p>“I figured since we’re getting paid to work, I’d, you know...do <em> that</em>.” Beth answers tersely, trying to keep her focus on the screen as she continues to type. The words are there, but she doesn’t really register any of them, everything turning into one big fuzzy run on sentence.  </p>
  <p>Lexi lets out an amused little hum of agreement, but doesn’t say anything more and Beth feels herself start to get agitated.  She knows Lexi’s just waiting for her to ask about the guy from the bar.  </p>
  <p>And she tries not to give in, she really <em> does</em>, but after another beat of silence, she can’t help adding, as nonchalantly as possible, “I didn’t expect you back tonight.”  </p>
  <p>“Oh no? Why wouldn't I be coming back tonight?” Lexi asks, and Beth can hear her flitting around the room behind her, but refuses to turn around and look at her.  </p>
  <p>“<em>You know why</em>.” She says, exasperation tinging her words as she picks up the pace of her fingers, practically jabbing them into the keys now.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, you mean because of the hot photographer?” Lexi laughs, clearly delighted by Beth’s reaction and Beth finally gives in, pushing her foot into the carpeted floor so she can swing the chair around.  </p>
  <p>Lexi’s practically bouncing in place as she picks through the clothing piled up on top of her bed and Beth glares at her. “You know I specifically left a set of drawers empty for your clothes, Lex.”  </p>
  <p>“I know.” Lexi trills as she yanks out a tank top and pajama bottoms that are tangled together. She makes quick work of separating them and then setting them aside. “Look, don’t let me interrupt all the important <em> work </em> you’re doing.” She teases as she waves her hand out toward Beth’s still open laptop and Beth rolls her eyes as she settles back into her chair. </p>
  <p>“You and I both know you’re not going to let me get any work done until you tell me all about your night.” Beth points out, pretending to be annoyed by this fact. Admittedly, there is a part of her that wants nothing to do with what went on between Lexi and this guy, but there’s an even bigger part of her that can’t help but be curious.   </p>
  <p>“Are you sure it’s not just because you’re insanely into this guy?” Lexi shoots back as she hooks her fingers into the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up and over her head.  </p>
  <p>“Lexi...” Beth’s look and tone are full of warning and Lexi just throws her head back and laughs again. </p>
  <p>“The only reason I left with him was to do recon for <em> you </em>.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>What</em>?” Beth’s mouth drops open and she leans forward so far she almost falls out of her chair. Lexi shakes her head as she grabs the tank top and slips it on. “<em>Why</em>?” </p>
  <p>“You know why.” Lexi says pointedly, echoing Beth’s own words, her eyebrows raised as she looks Beth over and Beth flushes as her mouth snaps shut and her hands grip her knees tightly.   </p>
  <p>“I assure you, I don’t.” Beth says, lifting her chin defiantly.  </p>
  <p>Lexi lets out a little snort. “<em>Okay</em>, look—it was obvious you weren’t going to make a move yourself and we’re only here for a week. Time is of the essence girl.”  </p>
  <p>Beth flushes as she sinks back into the chair. Her hands twitch against her knees and she brings them up to play with the hem of her shirt, tugging at a tiny loose string there. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tries again, but this time the protest sounds considerably weaker, even to her own ears.  </p>
  <p>Lexi ignores her as she shimmies out of her pants and reaches for her pajama bottoms. “So, he has a pretty hot hook up, but no one serious. I’d still jump on that fairly quickly though—the boy has options.”  </p>
  <p> “I...don’t understand. How do you even know that?” Beth asks slowly, giving up any pretense of not being curious about this guy. </p>
  <p>“About his hook up? I mentioned I’d be game for a threesome.” Lexi shrugs as she pulls her rubber band out of her long thick hair, running her fingers through it and massaging her scalp a little.   </p>
  <p>“<em>Really Lexi? </em> On the first date?” Beth’s eyes widen a fraction before narrowing as she scolds her friend. </p>
  <p>“Oh Beth, honey,” Lexi shoots her a look of pity, “that was <em> not </em> a date.” Lexi twists her hair up again, securing it with the rubber band on her wrist and then she turns to Beth, hands on hips. “He didn’t seem that into me anyway. Although he did ask about <em> you</em>.” </p>
  <p>Beth scoffs, but she can feel her cheeks burning and she focuses all her attention on the loose string now wrapped around her finger. “So...what happened then?” She can’t help but ask.  </p>
  <p>“So, he found some other girl to hook up with.” Lexi shrugs her shoulders, unperturbed, but Beth’s head snaps up, a tiny noise of outrage escaping from the back of her throat. “<em>What</em>?”  </p>
  <p>“Yeah, some girl from one of the local newspapers, I think. Real cute too.”  </p>
  <p>“He ditched you for another girl?” Beth’s not quite sure why she’s so outraged on behalf of her friend, because she doesn’t seem to care at all.  </p>
  <p>“I mean, I wouldn’t say <em> that. </em> It was more of a...mutual ditching. I still managed to snag a souvenir from him on my way out, <em> and </em>another very cute guy asked me to join him for a sleepover tonight, so I’d say that’s a win/win.”  </p>
  <p>“Lexi, you have <em> got </em> to stop stealing these guys’ clothes.” Beth laughs out, shaking her head in exasperation, momentarily distracted.  </p>
  <p>Lexi’s developed the habit of swiping an article of clothing from her hookups, after the fact (even going so far as to steal a pair of <em> socks </em> from one. “They have tacos on them!” She’d exclaimed when Beth had just stared at her in stunned silence, like that explained everything).  </p>
  <p>She’s actually accumulated quite the impressive collection.  </p>
  <p>“Whatever, I just came back to change and grab some toiletries.” Lexi says, smoothing her hands over her clothes. “So, I guess you were right, you won’t see me back tonight. I’m becoming shamelessly predictable.”  </p>
  <p>Beth smiles at her affectionately, giving her friend her obligatory mini lecture about safety and self-awareness before she breezes right back out the door again—somehow leaving the room in a state of disarray worse than when she’d arrived.  </p>
  <p>Beth finally turns back to her laptop, her heart sinking a little as she stares at the document where she’d left off. Her eyes slide over to the phone as she replays her and Dean’s conversation over in her head. And she thinks about Lexi’s words—about the guy with the tattoo asking about <em> her. </em> </p>
  <p>And Beth decides she needs a drink.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p><br/><em>Now - </em> </p>
<p>“You look good.”  </p>
<p>Beth’s lips part slightly as she tries to process his words, the low gravelly way they come out, his heavy lidded gaze as it racks slowly over her body and— </p>
<p><em> Jesus</em>, did he ever turn that <em>off</em>? Seven years later and the man is still walking, talking sex.  </p>
<p>Beth clears her throat as she reaches down to tug at the hem of her shirt. And really—she’s just in jeans and an old t-shirt for fuck’s sake, he should <em> not </em>be looking at her the way he is right now.  </p>
<p>He’s thrown on a black hoodie and he has the hood hanging haphazardly on his head and Beth’s fingers twitch with the urge to push it the rest of the way off. Or pull it forward.  </p>
<p>“All done then?” She asks, pushing her empty glass away and pulling the new glass of bourbon he’d dropped in front of her closer, trying to busy her hands and blatantly ignoring his comment.  </p>
<p>The corner of his mouth twitches up, but he contains his smile, his brow furrowing in earnest as he pulls his bag strap over his head, taking it off and setting it down on the floor as he settles himself into the seat across from her. The table is small, the space underneath tiny, and Beth feels his knees brush against hers. “Thought you was stayin’ to watch?”  </p>
<p>Beth tries not to fidget under his scrutiny, definitely doesn’t want to get into why she left early. So, she tries to shift the topic back to him. “This is a really nice place. Did you find it or did the client?”  </p>
<p>She already knows the answer, of course. It’s so obviously his style, right down to the vintage furniture and secret bar. </p>
<p>He hums in response, in what she assumes to be an affirmation, but doesn’t give an actual answer and Beth grits her teeth. “You do photoshoots like that often here?” She tries again, because she promised herself she’d keep this professional and she refuses to let him unnerve her.  </p>
<p>“You wondering about the product, or the model?” He asks, mischievous glint in his eye as he leans forward, resting his forearms on the table and clasping his hands together in front of him, the sleeves of his hoodie pushed back a little with the movement.  </p>
<p>Beth’s eyes drop down to them as she takes in the familiar jewelry on his fingers and wrists. There’s a new ring there, a thicker black band. She wonders when he got it. If it means something significant to him.  </p>
<p>And—<em> god</em>, the way his long fingers flex against each other, she can still remember the way they had felt flexing against her skin as he slid his large hands over her body...  </p>
<p>Beth forces her attention away from his hands as his words finally register and she lets out an irritated sigh. “Let’s say both.” She snaps, instantly regretting how sharp it comes out when he smirks, smug satisfaction written all over him at getting a rise out of her.  </p>
<p>They’re only on night one and he’s already having way too much fun baiting her.  </p>
<p>This was going to be a <em> long </em> two weeks.  </p>
<p>“This is one of my regular spots, yeah. It’s...quiet.”  </p>
<p>She’s a little surprised he’s decided to give her a straight answer, and it’s a struggle not to let that surprise show on her face. </p>
<p>But then his eyes catch hers as he adds, “Model’s a regular too, but she’s...less quiet.” He bites down on his lip as he says it, completely lewd in the way he twists the words and—well, <em> that’s </em> less surprising at least. </p>
<p>She wills herself not to blush, to keep her expression neutral, doesn’t want to let him see how flustered he can make her still. She brings her glass up to her lips, taking a small sip as she tries to think of what to say next. She has to choose her words carefully, desperate to control this delicate tension between them. </p>
<p>She swallows thickly as she sets the glass back down, the pads of her fingers tapping at it nervously. She can’t help thinking about how this meeting mirrors their first one so long ago. Him surprising her. Offering her a drink. That back and forth that’s always come so easily to them. The infuriating way he answers a question with a question.  </p>
<p>She wonders if he’s thinking about it too.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><em>Then, Seven Years Ago - </em> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Beth has been sitting at the hotel bar for way too long. She knows she can’t avoid her room and the quietness and responsibilities that lay waiting inside forever, but she can’t quite make herself get up and leave.  She’s nursing her second bourbon of the night, and she wonders, not for the first time, if her job or marriage are going to survive the next month.  </p>
  <p>It’s quiet now, only a handful of other people still scattered about the bar area and Beth’s thankful for that. </p>
  <p>There’s a small group of women sitting kitty corner from her, gossiping about the artists from the festival and her ears perk up a little when she hears mention of tattoos.  </p>
  <p>And she’s not one hundred percent sure if they’re talking about the same group she’d seen from check in and the bar, until one of them mentions the neck tattoo. Beth brings her hand up, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leans against the bar top, trying to be nonchalant in her eavesdropping. She hears something about <em> hooking up </em> and <em> lists </em> and <em> bets </em> and she remembers her earlier conversation with Lexi at the bar. </p>
  <p><em> (“He has a thing for reporters...” </em> </p>
  <p><em> “So what—he tries to fill a yearly quota or something?” </em> </p>
  <p><em> “I mean, maybe.”) </em> </p>
  <p>Is that what he’d been trying to do with Lexi?  </p>
  <p>But Lexi had said he wasn’t into that kind of thing... </p>
  <p>She’s barely had the thought when she catches movement out of her peripheral vision, right before<em> he </em>drops down onto the bar stool next to her.  </p>
  <p>Beth notices the way the women’s conversation instantly drops to hushed whispers and she chances a quick look their way and.... </p>
  <p>Sure enough, they’re all stealing looks at him. At <em> her</em>.  </p>
  <p>Fuck. </p>
  <p>Beth closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, because <em> really</em>, the whole bar area is pretty much open and he chooses the seat right next to hers. She makes a point of not even turning to look at him or acknowledge him in any way, hoping he’ll just order his drink and leave. She does not need <em> this </em> right now.  </p>
  <p>He apparently has other ideas.  </p>
  <p>“Mind if I join you?”  </p>
  <p>Beth tries to ignore him and the way his voice, the deep rumble of his words, sends a shiver down her spine—but she can’t help the way her eyes slide over to quickly glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Of course he notices, grinning at her, and she lets out a derisive little snort as she rolls her eyes, which he takes as a signal to settle in.  </p>
  <p>“So, what’s your poison?” He continues, seemingly unphased by all the hostile energy she’s trying to exude. He gestures out towards the bottles lining the wall behind the bar, like he means to buy her next round, but Beth isn’t naïve. She knows who this guy is now, knows his game, his reputation.   </p>
  <p>She offers him a tight smile and a clipped, “I’m good.” before turning away again, pointedly lifting her glass up to her lips and taking a long drink, but he just laughs softly, leaning on the bar top, chin in hand, as he silently regards her for a moment.  </p>
  <p>“You’re Elizabeth, right?” He tries again, pointing to himself as he adds, “Rio.”  </p>
  <p>Beth ignores the little thrill that runs through her body at the way his tongue seems to wrap itself around her name, the too natural way it falls from his lips, the gravelly cadence his voice lent to it caressing over her skin—that he apparently knew who she was at all.  </p>
  <p>(<em>“He didn’t seem that into me anyway. Although he did ask about you.”</em>) </p>
  <p>“I’m married.” She shoots back, not bothering to correct the full use of her name, holding her hand up and waving her ring in his face instead.  </p>
  <p>He certainly doesn’t need to know just how<em> unhappily </em>married she really is.  </p>
  <p>But then he surprises her—by grabbing her hand and holding it in his, his large hand practically engulfing her tiny one, as his thumb nudges up at her ring.  </p>
  <p>For a split second she thinks he might pull it off—and the idea<em> doesn’t </em> bother her. “Nah, you’re way more than that, darlin’.” He—<em>Rio </em>says, gaze sweeping over her form lazily and Beth feels herself flush as she yanks her hand away.  </p>
  <p>This was so<em> not </em>good. </p>
  <p>“You don’t know me.” She points out, shifting away from him on the bar stool, wishing he’d picked literally anywhere else to sit. Beth glances back over to the other women and they’re back to their regular gossiping, their attention apparently pulled away by something new. They hadn’t specifically mentioned him when they talked about the lists, just his friends, but she’s finding it easier to be mad at him on Lexi’s behalf, than to deal with whatever the hell else she seems to be feeling for him on her own.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, I think I do, sweetheart.” He’s mocking her, she can tell, and it makes her bristle, the twisted endearment causing an unwanted flutter in the pit of her stomach—it’s both electrifying and irritating.  </p>
  <p>“Coming from someone who calls me <em> Elizabeth</em>.” She drops her voice several octaves on her full name, her tone snide and mocking, wanting to annoy him just as much as he is her.  </p>
  <p>His lips twitch up in a smile that he tries to hide as he turns away from her, getting the attention of the bartender. “S’what your friend called you.” He points out, glancing back at her quickly and Beth feels herself stiffen at the mention of Lexi.  </p>
  <p>“<em>About my friend</em>—” She leans forward into his space, righteous in her indignation on Lexi’s behalf, because even if he hadn’t put her on a list, he’d blown her off (even with her friend’s admission of indifference towards him). And her crossing over into his space seems to grab his attention because he’s turning fully in his seat, eyes flickering over her face before traveling down her body, and Beth realizes too late that he has a <em> very </em> clear view down her blouse at this new angle.  </p>
  <p>She feels herself flush, knows it doesn’t help the situation at all as that heat travels across her chest, can feel it in her core as she presses her thighs tightly together and his eyes snap up to hers with the movement and— </p>
  <p><em> God</em>, everything about his face and the way he’s looking at her is just...obscene.  </p>
  <p>Her mind is suddenly blank on what she had wanted to say and he seems in no rush to remind her, staring silently down at her with those lazy bedroom eyes and Beth suddenly has the urge to kiss him. </p>
  <p>And then smack him.  </p>
  <p>They’re interrupted, pulled from their tense moment, by the bartender clearing his throat and Beth jerks back, almost falling off her stool with the sudden movement and Rio quickly reaches out and grabs her arm, his hand warm and solid, steading her.  </p>
  <p>Except, really, it throws everything <em> inside </em>her off kilter and she thinks she’d prefer the pain of falling over whatever the hell it is that she’s feeling now.  </p>
  <p>Rio slowly lets her go, his fingers lightly trailing down her arm before withdrawing completely and Beth shivers a little. She doesn’t miss his little smirk as he clocks it, before turning back to the bartender and ordering his drink. “Vodka, neat. And a bourbon. On the rocks.”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s lips part as she stares at him in stunned silence. He looks entirely too pleased with himself as he takes in her facial expression and she sets her jaw as she glares at him. She wants to deny that that’s her drink order, has half a mind to get up and just walk away now, but... </p>
  <p>Even though she’s annoyed by him, doesn’t even necessarily think she <em> likes </em> him...that line of tension she’s felt since she first saw him feels thicker, stronger, now. She doesn’t think she can break it. Doesn’t think she even really <em> wants </em> to.   </p>
  <p>“Look, I’m having a bad night and I seriously doubt <em> I’m </em> the kind of company <em> you </em> would be looking for even on a good day.” Maybe <em> he’ll </em> leave and she can forget they ever had this conversation.  </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah? Maybe I’m having a bad night too. Maybe my night’s been worse.”  </p>
  <p>Beth can’t help the tiny laugh that escapes as she tilts her head at him because—”Seriously? This is the argument you want to have?”  </p>
  <p>He huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Nah, not lookin’ for an argument.” </p>
  <p>She wants to ask—no <em> demand— </em> what it is he <em> is </em> looking for then, but the bartender comes by with his drink and Beth’s refill, and Beth readily welcomes it as she finishes off her second drink. She knows a third is a terrible idea, already feeling fuzzy around the edges, but she wraps her hands around the new glass anyway, fingers tracing over the grooves absentmindedly. </p>
  <p>He takes a long drink and Beth mirrors his actions, if only to stop herself from openly staring at him.   </p>
  <p>After he sets his drink down, he tilts in his seat, twisting a little to face her and Beth’s eyes are drawn down the long lean lines of his body and— </p>
  <p>Yeah, a third drink was definitely a bad idea.  </p>
  <p>“A’ight, so twenty questions, I’ll start.” His voice, plus the sudden and seemingly random suggestion, startle her out of her reverie.  </p>
  <p>“What?” She asks, eyebrows knitted and nose crinkled up in confusion.  </p>
  <p>“Twenty questions, whoever’s had the worst night buys the next round.” There’s a playful glint in his eye as he rocks on the stool and Beth rolls her eyes, because he’s obviously trying to goad her, she has no doubt this game will be played at her expense—but he’s hit her in her weak spot, her writer brain buzzing with the possibilities that twenty questions brings. She could use it to her advantage. Maybe to call him and his shitty friends out on their little game.  </p>
  <p>So, against her better judgment, she consents with a small nod of her head, before taking a generous drink of her bourbon. </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Now - </em> </p>
<p>“Is this how you unwind after? With a drink?” Beth asks, her eyes dropping down to the glass Rio holds in his hand.  </p>
<p>Rio looks pointedly at her own drink and Beth has to resist the urge to roll her eyes yet again, because of course he would flip the focus back on her.  </p>
<p>“Can you ever respond to a question with an actual answer?” She asks, exasperated and he huffs out a laugh.  </p>
<p>“This ain’t an interview darlin’.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, but do you know how <em>regular</em> <em>conversations</em> work?” She says, eyebrow raised and he rocks his jaw as he looks her over, like he’s contemplating just how much to give her. Or thinking back on their past interactions.  </p>
<p>And really, both of those are valid reactions to have.  </p>
<p>“A’ight, so twenty questions.” He says as he settles back into his seat. He brings his glass up to his lips to take a drink and Beth’s throat feels a little dry as she watches the way his tattoo flexes as he swallows the liquid...at the way he’s so casually intertwining their past with their present.  </p>
<p>“Because that’s worked so well for us in the past.” She points out dryly and Rio grins as he sets his glass down. “Okay, fine. But I go first.” She quickly concedes and Rio’s grin widens.  </p>
<p>“Is this how you unwind?” She repeats her earlier question, tipping her glass toward his.  </p>
<p>“Nah. I need somethin’ a lil more...physical.” He stretches out as he says it, his legs spreading out around hers in the tight space under the table, his foot nudging hers in the process and Beth jolts, retracting her foot so fast she kicks the leg of her chair and winces. Rio lets out a quiet chuckle and Beth glares at him as she shifts, scooting her chair over and crossing her legs, carefully avoiding touching him again.  </p>
<p>Beth thinks back to his comment about the model. “Aren’t those sessions fairly long? Surprised you have the energy for...anything <em> else </em>afterwards.” She mutters, cheeks burning even as she says it.  </p>
<p>“Oh baby, I got energy for hours. You remember—don’t you.” He fixes her with his dark heavy lidded gaze, his teeth catching his bottom lip and Beth feels her breath stutter out, because he’s not phrasing it as a question. He’s stating it as a fact. Like he <em> knows </em> how very vividly she <em> does </em> remember it.  </p>
<p>And of course, he’s trying to throw her off balance, using this physical tension between them and their past as a weapon.  </p>
<p>Beth squints, her hand coming up to tap her fingers lightly against her mouth, like she’s trying to conjure up a long forgotten memory. “I <em> vaguely </em> remember a sloppy drunken hook up. Was that you?” She cocks her head to the side as she regards him quizzically and Rio’s stare hardens as he rocks his jaw.  </p>
<p>“That’s your third question, ma, you even remember how this game works?” He asks as he rolls his shoulders back and Beth bites back a smile because she knows he’s annoyed now.  </p>
<p>“I remember that you don’t play fair. And that was a question, so my turn.” Beth states, taking a small sip of her drink and Rio shakes his head as he does the same, licking his lips afterward. “You got three, that means I still have two, yeah? Fair play and whatnot.”   </p>
<p>Beth scoffs but waves her hand out, gesturing for him to continue.  </p>
<p>“Why’d you leave the shoot?” He immediately asks, bringing them right back around to where they’d started.  </p>
<p>She debates lying to him, making something up, but he’d always been better than most at reading her. “I had to take a phone call.” She purposely keeps her response short, precise, no details.  </p>
<p>But of course, he’s not going to let it go with that.  </p>
<p>“Musta been a pretty important call to pull you away from work.”  </p>
<p>“This isn’t work, remember? Not tonight.”  </p>
<p>He hums in agreement, his eyes roaming over her again and Beth shifts in her seat again, uncrossing her legs this time. He doesn’t make a move to give her more room, so she’s forced to slot her legs in between his, his knee brushing up against her thigh with the movement. Beth shivers, goosebumps erupting over her skin and she can feel her nipples immediately harden beneath her shirt. Rio’s mouth twitches up as his eyes drop down, clearly amused by the reaction her body has to him still.  </p>
<p><em> Traitor</em>, she thinks, willing her body to behave, wishing she had more self control. This was just getting embarrassing.  </p>
<p>“Cold?” He asks, mocking <em> again</em>, and Beth glares at him as she brings her arms up to cross over her chest, hands briefly rubbing at her exposed skin.  </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” It comes out short and clipped, and she sticks her chin out stubbornly as she says it and she <em> knows </em> she’s being childish, but what else can she say? Admit to what it really is?  </p>
<p>She’d rather cut off her own tongue.  </p>
<p>“Oh, well here—lemme help with that.” He says, brow furrowed as his lower lip juts out. And before she can even really register what’s going on, he’s standing up, smoothly slipping his hoodie off as he does, and Beth can only sit and stare in stunned surprise as he steps closer, bringing it up and over, arranging it on her shoulders, effectively wrapping it around her. She shakes her head in a half hearted protest but he just ignores her. She is immediately encompassed by the warmth and smell of him and god—she’s <em> dizzy </em> with it, that feeling only exacerbated by his hand coming up and smoothly gathering her hair up in one sweep, and gently pulling it out where it was trapped under his hoodie. He leans down, so close she can feel his breath on the side of her face and her eyes flutter closed against all the ways he’s assaulting her senses right now. “Better?” He asks, voice low and husky and all Beth can muster is a weak nod.  </p>
<p>“Christopher?”  </p>
<p>Beth’s eyes snap open as she jerks away from Rio and he straightens up and rocks back, away from her. They both turn toward the source of the interruption and there, standing in the open archway of the bar area, is the woman from the photoshoot.  </p>
<p>“You ready?” She asks, voice light and sweet as she tilts her head to the side. Her eyes briefly land on Beth, who she offers a smile, and then they’re right back on Rio.  </p>
<p>On <em> Christopher. </em>  </p>
<p>And—really? Had he just been using Beth to amuse himself while he waited for her? And now he was just going to leave? Because <em> of course </em>he’s mixing business with pleasure, she bristles, turning back around and grabbing her glass to knock back the rest of its contents.  </p>
<p>“Yup.” She hears him say and she resists the urge to look at him, resists the urge to throw the now empty glass at his head.   </p>
<p>And then he’s moving back over to his side of the table, reaching over to grab his camera bag and Beth reaches up and pulls his hoodie off her shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Nah—” He starts but Beth throws her hand up to stop him. “It’s not that cold.” She says, holding it out for him to take. “And honestly, I’d rather risk a little hypothermia.” She mumbles the last part, more to herself than him, but she can tell he heard by the cock of his eyebrow and the tiny smile he tries to hold back.  </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, yeah?” He says, taking the hoodie and she gives a stiff nod as he walks off. She tells herself not to look back—not to watch him, watch <em> them</em>, go.  </p>
<p>But her body’s shifting, her head turning slightly, before she can stop herself, and she turns just in time to see the blonde slip her arms into Rio’s hoodie.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><em>Then, Seven Years Ago - </em> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“So, watchu think you know about the kind of company I keep?” Rio brings his hand up to gesture out as he asks, and Beth wonders if she’ll ever <em> not </em> get caught up in how big and...<em>capable </em> they look.   </p>
  <p>“I believe I heard mention of some cute newspaper reporter.” Beth’s a little smug as she says it, at surprising him with her knowledge of this small intimate detail. “<em>That </em> have anything to do with your bad night?” </p>
  <p>“You been askin’ round about me, darlin’?” He looks entirely too pleased at the notion and Beth flushes as she thinks back to her and Lexi’s conversation. Maybe that hadn’t been the best thing to bring up. </p>
  <p>“Please, I’m sure you’re well aware of the kind of reputation you have. I’ve been warned accordingly.” She says, trying to shift the conversation.   </p>
  <p>His eyes are dancing with amusement, a wide grin spreading out across on his face, like he’s actually pleased by this bit of information. “And yet, here you are.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>You </em> sat down next to <em> me</em>!”  </p>
  <p>He stretches his arm out, and his fingers brush up against hers as he nudges the glass in his hand with the one in hers. “You accepted my drink.”  </p>
  <p>Beth swallows thickly, pulling away from the electric current that seems to flow from his touch. “That you ordered without even asking.” She points out, voice a little shaky.  </p>
  <p>“You playin’ this game.”  </p>
  <p>Beth opens her mouth to object, but nothing comes out because...well, he has her there.  </p>
  <p>He lets out a little hum, apparently pleased with her silence. “Now, I wanna hear more bout this warning—”  </p>
  <p>“No. My turn.” Beth cuts him off before he can manipulate the conversation any further. She decides to switch tactics. “How long have you been coming to this festival?”  </p>
  <p>“You looking for a tour guide? I got a few places I can show you.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>God</em>, does that line actually work for you?” Beth laughs into her drink, the liquid settling warm in her belly, softening her.   </p>
  <p>“Sometimes.” He shrugs, unperturbed, “How long you been married?”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s mouth drops open at the sudden and intrusive question and she sputters a little as she tries to recover. “It’s not your turn, you never answered my question!”  </p>
  <p>“Nah, <em> you </em> didn’t answer <em> mine</em>, sweetheart. <em> And </em>you got two. You’re pretty terrible at this.” </p>
  <p>She huffs out an incredulous laugh as she shakes her head, completely thrown by him. But...he’s not exactly wrong. She didn’t really answer his question. “Well, you can’t answer a question with a question either.” She firmly states, trying to find solid ground again.  </p>
  <p>He hums, nodding his head in agreement as he takes a drink, and she realizes he’s waiting her out. Waiting for the answer to his question.  </p>
  <p>“We haven’t been married for long...just a few years.” She quietly answers, carefully avoiding eye contact as she watches her fingers glide over the outside ridge of her glass. </p>
  <p>“So, lemme guess—it’s already fallin’ apart and that’s the reason for your bad night.”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s head snaps up and she finds his eyes are calm and steady on her. “<em>Excuse me</em>?”  </p>
  <p>“That your question, sweetheart?” He casually sips his drink as he waits for her response and Beth huffs out a breath as the grip on her glass tightens.  </p>
  <p>“I’m sorry, did you just imply that I—”  </p>
  <p>“Was stuck in a shitty marriage. Yeah, mama, keep up. It’s your turn.”  </p>
  <p>Beth is frozen in place for a moment, shocked at how unbothered he seems to be with the way he’s quickly steered this conversation into one insulting her marriage. She quickly recovers however, mouth set in a hard line, jaw clenching as her eyes narrow at him. “You are<em> unbelievable</em>.” She hisses, leaning forward a little, forgetting what a bad idea it had been to do that the last time. “You don’t know anything about my marriage.”  </p>
  <p>“Ask me why.”  </p>
  <p>Beth leans back a little, thrown off guard yet again by him. “<em>What</em>?”  </p>
  <p>“Ask. Me. Why.” He punctuates every word, speaking softly, watching her with that same degree of amusement he’s had since he sat down, and Beth wants to smack him.  </p>
  <p>“I don’t need to ask you anything. We’re done here.” Beth pushes her drink aside as she moves to get up and Rio watches her closely, silently.  </p>
  <p>Her eyes catch on the women at the other end of the bar, now actively watching them. Beth feels herself flush, her skin hot and prickly and she resists the urge to snap at them, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene. Beth turns back to Rio, because at least she can still yell at <em> him</em>. “You’re a real <em> dick, </em>you know that?”  </p>
  <p>He hums in agreement, taking a lazy sip from his glass, leaning back in his seat. “You always this defensive over your marriage?”  </p>
  <p>“Am I supposed to just sit back and let you make completely unfounded and frankly incredibly <em> rude </em>assumptions?” </p>
  <p>“Is my assumption wrong though?”  </p>
  <p>And she realizes then that he’s <em> provoking </em> her into continuing their little game. </p>
  <p>There’s another, way more uncomfortable, realization in the back of her mind that she doesn’t want to answer his question—because whatever she says will be a<em> lie</em>.   </p>
  <p>“The state of my marriage is none of your business.” She takes a step back, creating more distance between them, effectively cutting off any more questions. “And I think having to deal with you makes me winner of having the worst night, so you owe me.” She promptly spins on her heel to stomp off, not wanting to give him a chance to pull her back in, but she hears his quiet chuckle and she bites down on her lip, that now increasingly familiar tension in her belly persistent, even as she walks away.  </p>
  <p>Beth looks back for the briefest moment right before she turns the corner to the hotel lobby area and she sees one of the women break off from the group and slide into the seat Beth had just been occupying. She quickly turns away as she rounds the corner, right before he looks back over his shoulder to watch her go.   </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://meowwolf.com/">Interactive art exhibit house based off this one here</a><br/>As always, continued thanks to the lovely medievalraven.<br/>Also, massive thanks to the GG tumblr fandom, who helped immensely with their extensive knowledge of edibles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> Now - </em> </p><p>Beth shifts in her seat, eyes flickering over to Gretchen, who sits opposite her. The other woman is staring intently down at her tablet, fingers tapping and swiping rapidly across the screen, and Beth is almost dizzy just watching her. She wonders if she ever goes anywhere without it.  </p><p>Beth clears her throat as she shifts her focus back across the room, where Rio stands with a small group of people.  </p><p>They’re moving around him, setting up equipment, moving furniture and adjusting lighting, as he makes adjustments to his camera, taking test shots every few minutes.  </p><p>They’d left the hotel early this morning, before the sun had even come up, and driven almost two hours to a large brick warehouse that had apparently been converted into an open concept office space for a local indie magazine.  </p><p>The entire second floor is open studio space. Beth’s jaw had dropped at how massive the area was when they’d first stepped inside.  </p><p>Apparently this particular magazine was known for discovering and promoting new and upcoming talent, and the studio reflected that, every inch of space being utilized.  </p><p>There’s clothing and props and massive backdrops and Beth had spent a good chunk of time just wandering from one end of the space to the other while Rio and Gretchen had been going over details of his schedule while they waited to set up. Beth hasn’t gotten a chance to even speak to him this morning and he’s barely spared her a glance since they arrived.    </p><p>There's a large seating area, which is where her and Gretchen are situated now, an intern hovering close by to take care of anything they might need. Beth’s been tempted more than once to tell her to sit down and relax—she’s exceedingly...<em>twitchy </em> and she’s making Beth fucking nervous. </p><p>There’s some commotion over by the open doorway and Beth turns to see a man and woman walk through, followed closely by several other people, and Beth can only assume this is the band, and their team, that they’ve been waiting for.  </p><p>Beth watches as the team splits off to talk to the magazine staff, while the man and the woman continue on to greet Rio.  </p><p>They’re warm, obviously familiar with each other, and Beth wonders how long they’ve been acquainted.  </p><p>“Do they know each other?” Beth asks, turning to look at Gretchen, who has abandoned her tablet in favor of her phone.  </p><p>Gretchen’s head comes up to squint first at Beth and then over in Rio’s direction, head tilting to the side as she does, like she’s trying to recall a distant memory. “Yeah, for a few years now, at least. Five or six maybe...?” She pauses, trailing off, slowly turning her attention back to Beth. She regards her carefully, studying her for...god knows what, before continuing. “Yes, I’m almost positive they met at that art festival in Canada.”  </p><p>And—okay, so she hadn’t been prepared for <em> that </em> jab.  </p><p>Beth turns away without comment, fixating on the young couple as they talk with Rio. She tries to place them, to recall if she saw or met them while she was there.  </p><p>And really, she knows it’s pointless, because the only thing that ever remained in sharp focus from that time was <em> Rio</em>. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Then, Seven Years Ago - </em>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s Lexi slipping back into the hotel room the next morning that wakes Beth. She’s not quiet when she comes in, and it’s probably because she expects Beth to be up by now, because, well...<em> normally </em> she <em> is</em>. </p>
  <p>Normally she’s not nursing a massive hangover, however.  </p>
  <p>When she’d come back to the room after the disastrous drink with...well, she’d been so annoyed that she’d confiscated some of Lexi’s hidden stash.  </p>
  <p>The girl was practically a traveling liquor store.  </p>
  <p>Beth had popped open the vodka and well...she’s feeling it now.  </p>
  <p>That’s what she gets for mixing her liquors. She knows better, hasn’t gotten this drunk since she was a teenager and Dean had lured her to Kimmy Bishop’s bonfire party. He’d promptly plied her with alcohol and then tried to convince her to fool around in the woods. When she’d refused, he’d guilt tripped her before wandering off, leaving her full of self doubt.  </p>
  <p>He hadn’t come back until the party was almost over and she’d drank entirely too much, puking the whole way home.  </p>
  <p>He hadn’t apologized and the next time he’d wanted to fool around she’d caved, giving him a hand job while he’d groped her breasts.  </p>
  <p>Beth groans, hand coming up to wipe at her eyes as she rolls over in her bed.  </p>
  <p>“How are you still in bed right now?” Lexi’s attentive enough to soften her voice, but Beth’s head still throbs at every word and Beth groans again as she buries her head further underneath her pillow, and Lexi laughs.  </p>
  <p>Beth feels the bed shift under Lexi’s weight as she settles in next to her, and she shakes her head slightly, even though Lexi can’t see it. “No, just leave me to die.” She mumbles, unsure, doesn’t even care really, if she was able to make any of that out or not.  </p>
  <p>“Elizabeth Irene Boland, did you get white girl wasted last night?” Lexi’s voice is still soft, but just barely, her absolute delight at this whole situation bleeding out into her words.  </p>
  <p>Beth can practically <em> feel </em>her vibrating with it.  </p>
  <p>“I probably have alcohol poisoning from that cheap ass vodka of yours.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>You looted my stash</em>?” Lexi squeals, unable to contain her excitement any longer, and Beth feels like her head is going to fall off. “I’m impressed. What did Dean do this time?”  </p>
  <p>And—okay, so that’s probably a valid assumption.  </p>
  <p>But even though this isn’t actually about Dean, she doesn’t immediately deny that it is, because that would mean she’d have to get into the<em> real </em> reason.  </p>
  <p>“If you’re going to insist on talking, can you like...get me some water? And coffee? And ibuprofen—jesus, I am never drinking again.”  </p>
  <p>Beth hears her laugh again, but she also feels her shift off the bed, and she lifts the pillow up just enough to see Lexi grab her purse and then grab a water bottle from the mini fridge.  </p>
  <p>“I have something that’ll make you feel much better than any of that.” Lexi says, as she flops back down onto the bed and Beth grimaces as she gets a good grip on the pillow and hits Lexi square in the chest with it.  </p>
  <p>“Ouch, what the hell?” Lexi breathes out on a laugh, grabbing the pillow, ripping it out of Beth’s hand and tossing it on the floor.  </p>
  <p>“I don’t want your crazy ‘hair of the dog’ nonsense crap. Just give me <em> pills </em> and <em> coffee</em>!” Beth moans, rolling over onto her back and flinging her arm out dramatically. Lexi catches it and pulls, sprawling Beth out across the bed. Beth glares up at her and Lexi just grins.  </p>
  <p>“No booze, no pills, <em> no coffee</em>.” Lexi insists, pulling her purse onto her lap and unzipping it. She digs through, looking for god knows what, and Beth wonders if she’ll actually die before she finds it. Lexi’s purse is like one of those bottomless bags in Harry Potter. She keeps pulling stuff out—makeup and tissue and pens and notepads. She does end up pulling out a bottle of pills at one point, but swats Beth’s hand away when she reaches for it.  </p>
  <p>Then a tiny noise of triumph escapes and she’s grinning as she pulls out a small wooden case, sliding the top open and tipping it over and Beth rolls her eyes as two joints fall out, landing neatly on the bed between them.  </p>
  <p>“<em>Seriously</em>, Lex?”  </p>
  <p>“Seriously, <em> Irene</em>.” Lexi mocks, and Beth’s scowl deepens. “Stop being such an uptight asshole and just—” Lexi picks up one of the joints and waves it in Beth’s face.  </p>
  <p>“We can’t <em> smoke </em> in here. I’m pretty sure hotel windows don’t open and I’d rather not give housekeeping one more reason to hate us.” </p>
  <p>“What other reason do they have to hate us?” Lexi asks, confused.  </p>
  <p>Beth waves her hand out to Lexi’s side of the room, where it still looks like a tornado has torn through.  </p>
  <p>“I’m sure they’ve seen <em> far </em> worse.” But Lexi packs the weed back up and tosses it back into the bag anyway. “Okay, fine. You have a problem; <em> I </em>have a solution.”  </p>
  <p>She pulls out a small clear plastic container with a green lid and shakes it gleefully.  </p>
  <p>“What is <em> that</em>?” </p>
  <p>“Edibles.” </p>
  <p>“Edible <em> what</em>?” </p>
  <p>“I swear, are you even human?” Lexi lifts an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side as she looks pointedly until Beth finally gets it.  </p>
  <p>There’s a pause and then – “I hate you, you know.” Beth pouts as she falls back onto the bed before holding her hand out and Lexi squeals, kicking her legs a little as she pops the top off the container and shakes what look like two gummies out onto Beth’s hand. “How does this...<em> work </em> exactly?”  </p>
  <p>“You just pop ‘em in your mouth and eat ‘em.” Lexi says, doing just that with her own gummies, shrugging as she chews.  </p>
  <p>“We have work today. That interactive house exhibit.” Beth thinks to point out, but Lexi doesn’t seem the least bit concerned.  </p>
  <p>“This’ll make it even more fun.”  </p>
  <p>Beth brings the gummies up closer to her face to carefully inspect them. They look just like regular gummy bears. She can smell the barest hint of weed now that they’re closer to her nose, but it’s not strong. </p>
  <p>“Do they taste gross?” She asks, nose wrinkling up as she presses her fingers in, lightly squishing the little bear faces. </p>
  <p>“No. There’s like, a little bit of an aftertaste, but it’s not bad. Just drink some water.” Lexi explains patiently, setting the water bottle down closer to Beth.  </p>
  <p>Beth is still doubtful. “Okay, but—”  </p>
  <p>“It’ll be fine, you’ll feel <em> much </em>better, trust me.”  </p>
  <p>And there are a lot of things Beth <em> doesn’t </em> trust Lexi with, but she knows with <em> this </em> she can. </p>
  <p>“This is such a bad idea.” She still says, right before popping them into her mouth.  </p>
  <p>And—well, that doesn’t turn out to be entirely true.  </p>
  <p>Or at least, not right away anyway.  </p>
  <p>They both get showered and dressed and it’s not until they’re standing outside the house that Beth informs Lexi, very slowly and very carefully, “I can’t feel my face.”  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Now </em> -  </p><p>Beth watches as Rio moves easily around the studio space, from one position to another, camera in hand as he gestures, giving directions or using a more hands on approach as he positions the man and woman (Marcus and Jade, Gretchen had informed her).  </p><p>He’s completely at ease in his environment and Marcus and Jade play off his vibe, clearly comfortable with him.  </p><p>Beth’s never been part of the behind the scenes aspect of this kind of photoshoot.  </p><p>There’s the magazine’s team and the band's team flitting about. Her and Gretchen and the intern (Abby, she’d said, after Beth had had to practically force it out of her). There’s lighting, and wardrobe, and makeup, and a constant background hum of voices and noises that fuse together in this culmination of organized chaos that Beth can feel vibrating through her veins.  </p><p>They all watch as Rio says something as he gestures, and Jade and Marcus switch positions easily. Marcus settles himself on the lush white rug that’s in front of the couch and Jade drops down easily opposite him, her body mirroring his.  </p><p>Rio says something to one of the aides standing on the sidelines, and they quickly grab the guitar case that’s propped up against a nearby wall. They pop it open and carefully extract the guitar inside and bring it over, handing it off to Jade. She drapes her arms over it just as easily as she’d arranged herself around Marcus, and he leans forward, strumming his fingers over the strings a few times, before she playfully swats his hands away. She replaces his fingers with hers, playing a few chords lazily, humming along to the music.  </p><p>And it’s like Marcus is under her spell, completely entranced as he reaches his hand out again, but this time they just barely caress over the back of one of Jade’s hands, from wrist to fingertip, as she plays. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Beth whispers and she sees Abby nod her head vigorously in agreement out of the corner of her eye.  </p><p>Someone turns on music and Jade lights up as she sets the guitar to the side and pushes herself to stand, her body easily finding the beat as she starts dancing around and Marcus just leans back and watches her for a moment.  </p><p>“They swear they’re just friends, but their chemistry is <em> insane</em>. Have you ever seen anything like it?” Abby says as she lets out a dreamy sigh, her fingers twisting at the collar of her shirt, like her favorite romance novel is playing out before her very own eyes and Beth can’t help but smile as they all watch Marcus stand up, watch him reach out and grab hold of Jade’s wrist, spinning her toward him and she goes easily, their bodies like puzzle pieces slotting together seamlessly.  </p><p>They’re completely in sync with each other, their movements so sensually fluid, their entire focus only on the other as they sway to the music, it’s like no one else is in the room. </p><p>Rio works gracefully around the couple—the <em>bandmates</em>—as he follows their lead, letting them take control, making quick adjustments to his camera as he goes, to get just the right shot.  </p><p>“I have.” Gretchen says suddenly and Beth glances at her, sees her looking across the room at Rio—but then she’s turning and looking right at <em> Beth </em> as she adds, “Just once.”   </p><p>And it’s so aggressively pointed (because since when is Gretchen anything but) that Beth feels herself immediately flush, her eyes darting over to the intern.   </p><p>And of course she has no idea what, or <em> who</em>, Gretchen is referring to, why would she? But Beth is still relieved to see the clueless smile she offers Gretchen before turning her attention back to the photo shoot. </p><p>Beth quickly follows suit, turning her own attention back to the photo shoot, even though she can feel Gretchen’s intense gaze on her still.  </p><p>What the <em> fuck</em>. </p><p>Marcus leans over to suddenly dip Jade and she laughs as she tilts her head back, her absolute trust in him obvious as she leans into it and he holds her tight, secure, before bringing her back up a second later, pulling her even closer than before and Jade’s laugher fades as she looks up at him through her lashes. She brings her hand up, her fingertips slowly grazing over his face, and the gesture is so familiar, so achingly intimate, like she’s done it a thousand times before, that Beth looks away, embarrassed, feeling like she’s intruding on a private moment.  </p><p>She feels herself flush further, feels unbearably <em> hot, </em>as she brings her own hand up to swipe her bangs out of her face, imagining a completely different set of fingers doing it before she realizes what’s happening. She notices Gretchen still watching her and immediately drops her hand. Her eyes dart off to the side and she feels a tiny sense of relief as she spots the bands manager and the magazine editor chatting off to the side.  </p><p>“I’m gonna go see if I can grab a few quotes. I’ll just...be over...there.” Beth stutters out, quickly snatching up her notepad and bag. She can see Abby’s torn about whether or not she’s supposed to follow her, and Beth gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile as she gestures for her to stay, before turning and practically bolting for the other side of the room.  </p><p>Was every god damn day going to be like this?  </p><p>God, what a cruel joke—to think she could handle this assignment in any way, shape, or form.  </p><p>Beth sidesteps, changing course at the last second, heading toward the food cart instead—suddenly, desperately, needing some water.  </p><p>She gives herself a few minutes once she’s there, sipping on the water, letting the cool liquid ground her as she tries to collect herself, mentally. </p><p>Beth tries to remember the calming breathing exercises she’d learned from the (admittedly very few) yoga classes she and Ruby had attended a few weeks ago. She breathes in deeply and holds, counting to ten before letting it out slowly, and it does seem to help a little.  </p><p>She feels the muscles in her shoulders and neck give a little, doesn’t feel the tension and strain quite as much.  </p><p>She knows she needs to get a better grasp on her emotions, knows she needs to slip back into that cool professionalism that she’s known for now.  </p><p>How has two days of reconnection with her past seem to be slowly unraveling her present?  </p><p>Beth glances back across the room, where Gretchen and Abby are still in the seating area.  </p><p>Gretchen’s on her cell now, the phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she scrolls through some document or schedule or whatever on her tablet. Abby looks on nervously and Beth feels a bit bad for leaving her. Gretchen can be...a lot for people who aren’t used to her.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Then, Seven Years Ago - </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “Oh nooo.” </em> Beth moans, just as Lexi squeals, <em> “Oh yesss.” </em>when they enter the interactive exhibit.  </p>
  <p>The house is fairly new to the festival, this is its second year, and Beth had been pretty excited to explore it, considering it had been generating a lot of good buzz since its original opening.  </p>
  <p>She can still feel that excitement bubbling in her chest, but there’s another feeling there as well, fighting for control.  </p>
  <p>They’d enter through the front door, exploring the large wrap around porch for a bit as Beth had tried to get her bearings before they went in. The house is known for its trippy interior and Beth was hoping if she was able to take a few minutes to psych herself up she’d be able to will this high away and function normally.  </p>
  <p>God, she was an idiot.  </p>
  <p>The front room looked fairly normal, all things considered.  </p>
  <p>It was really just the giant fireplace off to the left that had a bright white light flowing out from it that was fucking with her.  </p>
  <p>There were apparently little hidden entrances to different rooms all over the house and those rooms were each elaborately decorated in a different artist's style.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, this is going to be <em> amazing</em>.” Lexi breathes, grabbing Beth’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze and Beth can’t help but squeeze back because god, her skin feels so <em> soft </em> and <em> good</em>.  </p>
  <p>Lexi tugs on Beth’s hand and she stumbles a little as she follows, blinking rapidly as her eyes take everything in. Lexi’s leading them away from the fireplace and over to the kitchen area. There’s a small dining room connected to it, a wooden table with four chairs set in the middle and on top of that is a small basket filled with water bottles and snacks, a stack of papers set neatly beside it.  </p>
  <p>Lexi reaches out and picks two of them up, handing one to Beth.  </p>
  <p>It looks like a list for a scavenger hunt.  </p>
  <p>Before Beth can focus in too much on the absolutely weird shit that’s actually on the list, she hears the front door open and another group come in and Beth turns, confused, as she squints to see who it is.  </p>
  <p>The house is by appointment only and her and Lexi have this time slot reserved. It’s the only reason she’d kind of let herself reluctantly relax into this high thing. Because it’s <em> supposed </em>to be just her and Lexi.   </p>
  <p>A tall, fit brunette slinks into view first, her long hair up in an extremely neat ponytail—not a single hair out of place, and Beth has the sudden and uncontrollable urge to reach out and slide her fingers over it.   </p>
  <p>“Hello.”   </p>
  <p>Beth’s eyes snap down to the brunette’s face and she sucks in a sharp breath at just how intense and focused her gaze is.   </p>
  <p><em> On Beth. </em>   </p>
  <p>“Hi!” She hears herself chirp in response, and her voice sounds like it’s coming from somewhere exceptionally far away and incredibly close at the same time, the nervous laughter bubbling up and flowing out of her before she can stop it. She hears Lexi’s melodic laugh join hers almost immediately and her head whips around, wide eyed as she tries to shush her as inconspicuously as possible just because it <em> feels </em> like something she should do, even though <em> she’s </em> still giggling uncontrollably.   </p>
  <p>Beth hears the creak of the wooden hallway floor and can see more people join the brunette out of her peripheral vision, watches as Lexi’s face lights up at whoever it is. Beth turns her head to see and –  </p>
  <p><em> Fuck</em>.   </p>
  <p>Her laughter catches in her throat as her whole body freezes, smile stuck on her face, because flanking the scary brunette are the guy with the neck tat—<em>Rio</em>, she knows his name now, it’s Rio--and his friend with the face tattoos from the bar.   </p>
  <p>Whereas the brunette looks mildly irritated; <em> they </em> both look downright delighted.   </p>
  <p>Beth’s reaching her hand out before she realizes what she’s doing, fingers blindly finding and wrapping around Lexi’s arm, yanking on it a few times, as she whispers, “Am I hallucinating?”  </p>
  <p>“No, I invited them.” Lexi says and Beth’s smile fades as she slowly turns to face her friend, trying to comprehend how she can just cheerfully admit to such a terrible betrayal.  </p>
  <p>“I’m sorry...<em> what</em>?”  </p>
  <p>“I mean, technically I invited them. They were already planning on coming, I just—” </p>
  <p>“<em>Lexi</em>.” Beth hisses, leaning in close, “You knew we were meeting them here and you didn’t think that was an important detail to <em> share with me</em>—” </p>
  <p>“You know we can hear you, right?” The brunette’s bored voice travels across the length of the room and Beth stiffens, grip tightening on Lexi’s arm before she glances back over her shoulder with a smile and an “Excuse us.” before dragging her back out into the hallway. She swears she hears Rio laugh but she actively ignores that and the shiver that runs down her spine at the sound of it.  </p>
  <p>“What exactly is the problem here?” Lexi asks, smile still plastered on her face and Beth rolls her eyes because clearly she already knows the answer to her own question.  </p>
  <p>“You knew he—<em> they</em>, you knew they would be here and you got me <em> high—” </em> </p>
  <p>“Better high than hungover, you need to relaxed if you’re ever going to talk to this guy—”  </p>
  <p>“I <em> did </em> talk to him! And he was an asshole.” </p>
  <p>And that at least surprises her enough to shut her up. “What? <em> When</em>?” </p>
  <p>And this is exactly what she <em> hadn’t </em> wanted to get into this morning. “Last night, after you left. I went downstairs for a drink.”  </p>
  <p>“Oh my god, this is <em> fantastic</em>.”  </p>
  <p>“Lex, are you listening to the words coming out of my mouth? He was a jerk. He—him and his friends...they place bets. <em> Sex </em> bets.” Beth says, voice hushed as her eyes dart over to the kitchen area, where the other group is reading over the list now.  </p>
  <p>Beth looks back over to Lexi, expecting outrage, but is instead met with...well, with a completely blank expression. Which just— </p>
  <p>What? </p>
  <p>“You know, like about the reporters.” She adds helpfully, confused by how unphased Lexi seems to be by this new information.  </p>
  <p>Except now Lexi’s laughing, grabbing onto Beth’s arm and leaning into her, her head tipped forward, forehead pressed to Beth’s shoulder as she shakes her head and that familiar feeling bubbles up in Beth’s chest, Lexi’s laughter contagious enough when she’s <em> sober, </em> it’s ten times <em> worse </em>when she’s not.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, Beth, honey no. Or well—yes, but <em> no</em>.” Lexi hiccups out. “The reporters are doing it too, trust me, there are no victims here.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>What</em>?” Beth asks, scandalized.  </p>
  <p>“Well, what do you expect to happen when you get a bunch of single twenty somethings together at a festival? It’s like, the Olympics out there.” Lexi snorts and Beth reaches out and smacks her arm. “<em>Some </em> of us are <em> married.</em>”  </p>
  <p>“That means absolutely nothing. You think people actually come here just for the art? Their artfest is our orgyfest.” Lexi pauses, thoughtful. “They should actually consider marketing it as that. Probably draw a huge crowd...”  </p>
  <p>“Lexi, I <em> cannot </em> believe you right now.” Beth says, but she’s laughing as she says it, unable to stop herself. The whole thing is absolutely ludicrous. “What is wrong with you?”  </p>
  <p>“Oh, whatever. Like you haven’t been having non stop filthy thoughts about <em> Rio </em>and his neck tattoo since we got here.”  </p>
  <p>“We’ve literally been here for like, a day, Lex.”  </p>
  <p>“<em>Exactly</em>, Irene.”  </p>
  <p>“Yo.”  </p>
  <p>Beth gasps as she whirls around, stumbling back against Lexi as she does and the other woman brings her hands up to steady her. “Jesus, do you have to pop up like a freaking genie?”  </p>
  <p>He huffs out a laugh at that, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as his eyes travel down her form and Beth flushes as she straightens herself up and Lexi lets her go to step up next to her.  </p>
  <p>“Oh look, Mick needs help with his list. I’m just gonna go...” Lexi lifts her arm, hand waving around aimlessly before she darts off into the other room, leaving Beth alone with Rio.  </p>
  <p><em> Traitor</em>.  </p>
  <p>“So, are you following me now?” Beth asks, immediately regretting the words as soon as they leave her mouth, especially when that infuriating smirk of his instantly pops up.  </p>
  <p>“Nah. Think your friend’s got a thing for mine.” He says with a shrug of his shoulder and Beth’s mouth falls open as she starts forward, eyes darting over to the dining room. She stops abruptly when she sees Lexi leaning into the guy with the face tattoos—<em>Mick, </em>apparently. Her hand is on his arm, as they both look over the paper he’s holding.  </p>
  <p>“Of course.” Beth snorts out and she feels Rio brush up against her arm as he shifts next to her and she’s suddenly very aware of just how close they are right now.  </p>
  <p>He’s grinning down at her, obviously clocking her realization and Beth bites down on her lip to keep from smiling back.  </p>
  <p>“And her name is Lexi.” She says it in a lecturing way and he nods, like he’s been properly admonished and god, the urge to reach out and touch him is so <em> strong</em>... </p>
  <p>“Alright, we ready to get this thing started?” Lexi claps her hands together and bounces on her feet a little as she asks, the barely contained excitement bubbling out of her. She doesn’t wait for an answer, just nudges Mick as she makes her way over to the kitchen, opening up cupboards and drawers. “There’s supposed to be like, doors to hidden rooms around here...somewhere...” She’s muttering to herself as she rifles through the drawer's contents and Mick laughs next to her.  </p>
  <p>“Don’t think you can fit in there.” He comments and Lexi makes a noise of outrage as she turns and shoves at his shoulder. He doesn’t budge an inch. She opens her mouth to say something scathing, but they’re interrupted by the brunette, who’s pulling the fridge door open. “Is this what you’re looking for?” She asks, pulling the door open further and stepping aside.  </p>
  <p>There’s what looks like a long dark corridor behind the fridge door and Beth shakes her head as Lexi nods vigorously.  </p>
  <p>Beth watches warily as Lexi grabs Mick and pulls him toward the fridge, glancing back to grin at Beth and tilt her head to follow, before she disappears down the corridor.  </p>
  <p>“You coming...?” The brunette asks, looking pointedly at Rio and he hums a confirmation but makes no move to follow, his eyes on Beth. She rolls her eyes and walks into the corridor, leaving the door open behind her.  </p>
  <p>“Uh, you should probably go with your...girlfriend?” The word tumbles out of her before she can stop it and it comes out as a question, even though she hadn’t meant it to, and she flushes when Rio chuckles and shakes his head. “Gretchen ain’t my girlfriend. She’d chew me up and spit me out. Nah, she’s just a...good friend.”  </p>
  <p>“Right.” Beth says, mind fuzzy as she licks her lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. “She seems a little scary.” She drops her voice to a conspiratorial whisper as she says it, leaning into him slightly, even though no one else is around. </p>
  <p>“Oh, she’s terrifying.”  </p>
  <p>Beth laughs, leaning even further into him as she does, and he grins down at her, seemingly pleased by her response. “So, you think I’m the kinda guy who has a girlfriend and still tries to hit up women at bars?”  </p>
  <p>“The kind of guy who tries to hit up <em> married </em>women.” She corrects. “So...yeah. And I’m still mad at you.” She thinks to point out as her laughter fades out. She doesn’t want him getting the wrong idea here. She’s...medicated and feeling friendly. That’s all.  </p>
  <p>“Right, right.” He holds his hand out and Beth looks down to see that he’s offering her one of the mini water bottles. “Figured you might need this. And I owe you a drink, right?”  </p>
  <p>Beth snorts, but takes the water bottle because her mouth <em> is </em> dry, and she’s just now realizing she’s been smacking her lips while he was talking. “This so does not count.” </p>
  <p>She untwists the top and pulls it off, bringing the bottle up to her lips, and it’s almost instantaneous, the way her eyes flutter closed and the little moan she makes in the back of her throat as the cold water fills her mouth. </p>
  <p>God, she’s thirsty.  </p>
  <p>It’s not until she’s blinking her eyes back open, after she’s finished off the water in one continuous swallow, that she realizes Rio is staring down at her, eyes dark, lips parted, like he’s ready to...<em>devour </em> her.  </p>
  <p>“Stop looking at me like that.” She says, trying not to focus too much on how the words come out too quiet, too soft.  </p>
  <p>“Like what?” He asks, head tilting to the side as his eyes travel down her body and then back up, finally settling back on her face—her <em> mouth. </em> </p>
  <p>“You really are unbelievable.” She scoffs, desperate to change the subject and diffuse some of this building tension.  </p>
  <p>“Oh yeah?” There’s that self-satisfied grin again and Beth glares up at him.  </p>
  <p>“That is <em> not </em> a compliment.” Because of course he would twist it that way. She bumps her shoulder against his arm as she walks away, back over to the table to look over the list there. There’s a set of directions as well.  </p>
  <p>Rio strides over, reaching out and plucking the piece of paper out of her hand and setting it back down on the table. “Yeah, you don’t need that. C'mon.” He nods his head toward the other room, before turning and walking out and Beth hesitates for a second, eyes darting over to the still open fridge door.  </p>
  <p>She <em> should </em> follow the rest of the group. She <em> should </em> find Lexi.  </p>
  <p>Instead, she grabs one of the bags of chips and another water bottle and scurries off after Rio.  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Now - </em> </p><p>“So, what was it specifically about Rio that prompted you to use him for this particular article?” Beth asks, pen and paper in hand as she looks between the band’s manager and the newspaper’s editor, and it’s almost comical, the way they start talking over each other, clearly excited by the subject matter.  </p><p>“His reputation proceeds him—” The editor starts, and the manager is vigorously nodding along, readily interrupting with, “He always delivers, beyond any expectations—” And then the editor is flicking his wrist out toward the staged area as he takes back the conversation with, “Plus have you <em> seen </em> him?” </p><p>Beth can’t help but laugh as all three of them turn to check him out.  </p><p>Rio’s hovering over Jade, who is now seated on the couch, her legs up underneath her as Marcus circles around the back, arms spreading out and hands dropping down to grip the edge as he leans down and she tilts her head back to look up at him.  </p><p>Rio reaches out, fingers sliding over the fabric of Jade’s clothes, making minor adjustments here and there as he talks with Marcus. Then his hands are sliding over her skin instead, adjusting <em> her </em> exactly how he wants her and Beth flushes as she remembers just how...hands on he has always been.  </p><p>He’s more methodical in this environment, the...<em> passion </em> she remembers still there, but applied in a more...controlled manner.  </p><p>And yeah, she guesses you’d have to be blind not to look at him and not feel your heart, or your legs, unlock a little.  </p><p>Beth briefly wonders about the blonde from the other night. Were they exclusive? He'd said she was a...<em>regular, </em> which just—Beth wrinkles her nose...completely unprofessional on so many levels, but still... </p><p>And then he’s turning around, shooting out rapid fire demands to the lighting people, but his gaze falls on them, on<em> her</em>, still staring at him. His lips twitch up into a small smirk, his eyes running over her, blatantly checking her out and Beth flushes, looking away as she clears her throat. </p><p>She’s wearing a pencil skirt and a floral button up, and so what if she’d left the first few buttons undone, exposing a bit of cleavage? It’s not like she’d gotten dressed with him in mind this morning, not like she feels a little thrill at him openly appreciating the effort she’s put in... </p><p>She turns her attention back to the editor and manager just in time to see them exchange looks before the editor laser focuses in on her, eyebrows raised, a knowing “Uh huh...” slipping past his lips like he’s just figured something out and Beth silently cusses Rio out in her head.   </p><p>Beth quickly changes the subject, digging for info about past sessions and previous professional encounters and they readily provide her with enough snippets to satisfy her curiosity and fill out a good chunk for this portion of the article.  </p><p>It all feels admittedly odd and...<em>intimate</em>, openly poking around in Rio’s background, even just in a professional capacity. She wonders how he must feel, knowing she’s digging, that she’s catching glimpses of a past and present that he’s so far kept carefully concealed.  </p><p>Knowing he’s <em> invited </em> her to do so.      </p><p>She’s just finishing up with them when Rio calls for a break, searching her out once again as he does, and Beth bristles a little as she practically feels the editor and manager’s eyes boring into her, watching the two of them closely.  </p><p>She can practically hear the gossip now, thinks about how everyone's been nonstop buzzing about the bandmates since they arrived, can just imagine what they’d have to say about her and Rio.  </p><p>She waits for the band to leave, then straightens up, shoulders back, adjusting her clothing as she briskly makes her way over to him.  </p><p>He watches and waits, the obvious amusement he’s feeling at her serious face and rigid stance written all over his body language and he sets his camera down, hands coming down to clasp together in front of him when she comes to a stop a few inches away.  </p><p>“Quit looking at me like that.” She hisses without preamble, eyes darting over to the rest of the group, before going back to glare at him.  </p><p>“Like what?” Rio asks, all innocence, but his eyes are filled with mirth at her indignation and Beth resists the urge to reach out and shove him.  </p><p>“<em>You know</em>.” Beth snaps, hand on hip as she shifts on her feet and his eyes drop down to her chest with the movement. Beth huffs out a sigh as she brings her hand out to pointedly gesture, forcing his attention back up to her face and he laughs, continually unabashed by his own blatant ogling.  </p><p>“People are going to think something’s...<em>transpired </em> between us.” She points out, because maybe he’ll actually care about that.  </p><p>What with his<em> blonde </em> and all.  </p><p>“Somethin’ did <em> transpire, </em> darlin’. A lot o’ somethin’.” He shoots back, smug as his eyes drop again and Beth sucks in a sharp breath as a sudden and extremely <em> vivid </em> memory of his eyes on her right before his mouth, his <em> tongue</em>, traced over every inch of her skin assaults her and her hands clench into fists, nails digging into her palms painfully.  </p><p>“Yes, in the <em> past</em>. A <em> long </em> time ago. That is <em> not </em>happening now.”  </p><p>“Oh, nah?”  </p><p>“<em>No</em>.” </p><p>He hums, but it seems less in agreement and more just in acknowledgement that she’s spoken words and he’s heard them and Beth bites back on saying something exceedingly snarky, closing her eyes and repeating her breathing exercise from earlier instead.  </p><p>She hears Rio chuckle and her eyes snap open as she glares at him.  </p><p>“You meditatin’ now?”  </p><p>“I’ve found it works better in my line of work than violence.” She answers sweetly and he tips his head back and laughs, eyes crinkling up in the corners, stupid perfect teeth on display as his tongue peeks out from between them and Beth looks away as she feels her own smile tugging at her lips.  </p><p>And that’s when her eyes catch on the intern, who is openly gawking at them—eyes wide, mouth dropping open, and Beth can practically see the gears turning in her head, connecting Gretchen's words from earlier to <em> them. </em> </p><p><em> Fuck. </em> </p><p>The manager comes over then, reminding Rio of the band’s tight schedule, and Beth excuses herself to go back to the seating area, carefully avoiding both Gretchen and Abby as she pretends to scribble more notes onto her pad of paper.  </p><p>She mentally flips through Rio’s schedule for this coming week, having memorized it already from the night before.  </p><p>He has a few more spreads to shoot plus some smaller more intimate sessions, and his first gallery viewing is tomorrow night with two more before the week ends.  </p><p>She has a strong feeling she’s going to need <em> much </em> more than just these breathing exercises to help get her through this.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Then, Seven Years Ago - </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Beth’s lips part slightly as she slowly turns in a circle, head tilted back, eyes wide as they flit over the kaleidoscope of lights dancing across the ceiling.  </p>
  <p>She’d had to practically run to catch up with Rio once he’d taken off, heading straight for the fireplace, where he’d ducked down and in, both crouching slightly as they’d made their way through the bright white tunnel that had led to a different section of the house.  </p>
  <p>It had opened up first into a small space, one where they could stand fully upright at least, but didn’t leave much room for movement, barely a foot of space between them and Beth had tried to ignore his body heat and that restless energy he always seemed to carry practically vibrating off him.  </p>
  <p>The ceiling and walls and floor had been covered in script, the rest of the room completely empty.  </p>
  <p>Normally she would be all about exploring what was carefully and strategically written, but the space had proven just too small for her in her current state of mind.  </p>
  <p>So, she’d quickly moved on, Rio close on her heels, through a thin wooden door into the large open space they were currently in. </p>
  <p>“It’s so beautiful.” She whispers. And she’s not sure why she feels the need to keep quiet, but it feels appropriate somehow.  </p>
  <p>“Exactly how high are you right now?” Rio asks and she can hear the laughter in his voice.  </p>
  <p>“It’s better if you don’t talk.” She remarks blithely, squinting her eyes a little as her neck starts to crick.  </p>
  <p>She feels her body start to sway off to one side and moves to adjust, but a warm weight is pressing against her back then, a large set of solid hands settling over her shoulders and she tenses up for a second and he must feel it because he immediately starts to pull away and then she’s suddenly chasing after that warmth, wanting to keep it, leaning into him, willing herself not to blush at giving into his touch so easily.  </p>
  <p>His weight is firmer against her now that she’s given her silent permission, steadying her again and she turns her head to the side, a whispered “Thank you” falling past her lips and he smiles softly at her in return and she thinks this might be the first time he’s looked at her since they met that hasn’t been predatory in its intent.  </p>
  <p>“Am I allowed to talk now?” He asks, matching her low pitch and she didn’t think his voice could get any sexier, but there it is—annoyingly proving her <em> wrong</em>.  </p>
  <p>And it’s enough to shake her out of her trance and drop her chin, pulling away from him at the same time. “Nope.” She steps away, her fingers flexing against the chips and water in her one hand and she quickly decides to distract herself, tearing open the chip packet and shoving a handful into her mouth as she wanders a little further away from him.  </p>
  <p>She hums her approval at the chips, just the right amount of salt and crunch, but her mouth is parched enough as it is and she finds herself gulping down the water as well, Rio watching on in that seemingly never ending amusement.  </p>
  <p>“Okay, so you talk.” He suggests and Beth pauses, turning back slowly and eyeing him suspiciously.  </p>
  <p>There’s no way this is leading anywhere good.  </p>
  <p>“You and <em> Lexi </em>seem...close.” He prods, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shuffles over to the other side of the room where an open archway is located, leading into yet another completely differently themed room of the house.  </p>
  <p>She keeps her distance, but follows and gasps a little as they step into another kitchen area, this one set up in a 50’s pop art comic strip style.  </p>
  <p>The whole room is a bright white, broken up by thick black lines, dots, and lettering.  </p>
  <p>Beth tentatively reaches out and touches the dining room table, which feels like solid wood but she expects something else—unsure of <em> what </em> exactly...maybe paper? It’s really kind of fucking her up right now.  </p>
  <p>“Elizabeth.”  </p>
  <p>“Huh?” Beth’s moving onto the kitchen cabinets, reaching out with her free hand and wrapping it around the tiny knob and it feels chalky underneath her fingertips. She pulls it open and there’s a few black and white boxes lined up inside in a similar style to the rest of the room. </p>
  <p>“You and Lexi...” Rio tries again and Beth closes the cabinet door and turns to lean back against the counter top.  </p>
  <p>“Oh, right. She’s a <em> terrible </em> influence.” Beth reaches into the bag of chips absentmindedly and is more than a little surprised when she comes up empty. “Who the fuck ate all my chips?”  </p>
  <p>Rio huffs out a laugh, reaching over to gently take both items from her hands and she realizes the water bottle is now empty as well. He tosses them into the trash bin in the corner and then hops up onto the dining room table opposite her, as Beth regards his new position a little nervously. “I feel like maybe you shouldn't do that.”  </p>
  <p>“So, she’s a bad influence, huh? Talk you into doin’ alotta bad shit?”  </p>
  <p>Beth’s eyes narrow because she knows this game. It’s basically her freaking job after all. He’s leading her with his questioning, trying to steer her...where exactly?  </p>
  <p>“Well she talked me into coming here, knowing <em> you’d </em> be here.” She says, pushing up off the counter and looking around for whatever hidden door will get her the hell out of here and away from him.  </p>
  <p>“Ouch, sweetheart. You got alotta hostility in that little body o’ yours. ‘Lotta tension. I know a few things that could help relieve that…” </p>
  <p>Beth lets out a strangled groan, her now free hands itching to pick something up and throw it at him. She balls them into fists instead, pressing her nails into the fleshy part of her palms.  </p>
  <p>He grins as he continues, like he hadn’t even heard her. “What is it, exactly? Daddy issues?” He waits a beat and then, “Husband issues?” Beth continues her search, mostly ignoring him as she peeks around a half wall and spots a large dryer set back against a wall by itself. “C’mon Elizabeth, ask me why. Y’know you wanna.” He taunts. </p>
  <p>“I <em> know </em> you’re <em> annoying</em>.” She shoots back, stepping around and up to the dryer and pulling the door open.  </p>
  <p>She’s immediately met with flashing dark blue lights lining a long dark crawl space and she can feel the anxiety creeping in just looking at it.  </p>
  <p>“Ladies first.” Rio says from right behind her and Beth jumps, one hand flying up to press against her fast beating heart, the other to smack his shoulder. “<em>Stop doing that</em>.” She scolds and he rolls his eyes, rocking back on his heels as he eyes the tunnel.  </p>
  <p>Beth lifts her chin, pursing her lips as she folds her arms over her chest. “I am not going in there first just so you can stare at my ass the whole time.”  </p>
  <p>“So you want me to go first so you can stare at mine? All you had to do was ask.” He teases, nudging her out of the way so he can slide past her and duck down onto all fours and Beth flushes as she bites at her lip. “That is <em>not </em> what I meant.”  </p>
  <p>He grins up at her before crawling forward, disappearing into the tunnel and she pointedly gives him a decent head start so she won’t actually be staring at his ass the whole time.  </p>
  <p>By the time she goes through he’s already out the other side and she reluctantly accepts the hand that he holds out to help her up.  </p>
  <p>And then she’s gaping at their surroundings yet again and she wonders just how many more elaborately decorated rooms there are.  </p>
  <p>They’re in a large dark room, what look to be rows and rows of giant neon glow in the dark skeletal trees stretching out in all directions.  </p>
  <p>The pathway forks off in the middle and Rio chooses the one to the left without hesitation and Beth finally realizes—he’s been here before.  </p>
  <p>She follows, her hand reaching out to touch the branches as they pass by and she’s surprised at how smooth and cool to the touch each one feels.  </p>
  <p>Rio’s stopped a few feet in front of her and when she slows to a stop in front of him, he tilts his head to the side, jerking his chin down toward the floor as he instructs, “Lie down.”  </p>
  <p>“Excuse me?”  </p>
  <p>“Lie. Down.” He repeats and Beth just stares at him and when he just stares back, she scoffs and shakes her head as she looks down at the almost pitch black pathway. She can’t even see the floor in the dark like this, but she bets it's filthy and also, just who the hell does he think he is telling her what to do like that? </p>
  <p>And she’s about to demand just that when he lets his impatience get the better of him, yanking on her arm as he goes down and Beth gasps as she tries not to topple over, but he moves fluidly and effortlessly and she’s flat on her back before she knows it and she doesn’t even have the mindset to be angry about it because now she’s looking up toward the ceiling and the branches are curved into a bright glowing canopy above them and it leaves her breathless.  </p>
  <p>“Wow.” She breathes out, her arms reaching up of their own accord, fingers stretching out like she might just be able to touch if she could just push that little bit further... </p>
  <p>And then his hand is there alongside hers, his open palm sliding up and against hers, pushing gently at it, pressing into it and Beth doesn’t even have the wherewithal to be affronted by his forwardness, too caught up in marveling at just how tiny her hand is compared to his, the way he can practically fold his fingers over hers and she gently pushes back, twisting her wrist as she does, changing their position, watching as the light dances off their skin, and her breath catches in her throat as he takes advantage, sliding his hand back down, fingertips dancing over her fingers, her palm, her wrist, as he goes. He reaches her elbow before he switches direction, pressing more firmly this time on the way back up and her arm jerks a little at his touch and she sees him smile, soft, out of the corner of her eye. She watches silently as his hand slows when his palm is pressed to hers again, watches as he slowly and purposefully slots his fingers in-between hers... </p>
  <p>And how can his touch be soft enough to disarm yet still rough enough to set her nerves on edge all at the same time?  </p>
  <p>“Am I interrupting something?” </p>
  <p>Beth snatches her hand back as she quickly sits up and she hears Rio let out an exasperated sigh next to her, but she ignores him in favor of shaking her head weakly, staring up at Gretchen, who is standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised as she zeros in on Rio, who pointedly ignores her. </p>
  <p>There’s faint but familiar voices and laughter coming from the tunnel entrance and she cranes her neck to the side, squinting in the dark, and it’s not long before Lexi pops into view, followed closely by Mick, and Beth let’s out a little sigh of relief.  </p>
  <p>“Uh, why is everyone on the floor?” Lexi asks, cocking her head to the side as she places her hands on her hips and Beth scrambles up to her feet, hands reaching up to smooth over her hair, then down to readjust her clothing as Lexi looks on, not even bothering to hide her obvious delight at the scene they have stumbled across.</p>
  <p>Beth sticks to Lexi for the rest of the tour, dodging her pointed line of questioning while also trying to ignore Rio completely, who falls back in line with Gretchen anyway, and Beth isn’t sure if that makes her feel better or worse.  </p>
  <p>It takes them a little over an hour to get through the rest of the house and they part ways with Lexi promising to meet up with Mick later.  </p>
  <p>Beth doesn’t bother saying goodbye to Rio.   </p>
  <p>It’s not until she’s back at the hotel that she lets her mind replay their moment together under the neon canopy. He seemed very sure of himself in leading her there and it makes her doubt...makes her wonder...is that a spot for him? A place to take women to? Did he use that particular place and those particular moves to secure the women on his bet list?   </p>
  <p>And the more she thinks about it, the more pissed off she gets. The more <em> turned on </em> she gets.  </p>
  <p>She begs off going to a bar downtown with Lexi later that night, citing the sleepy after effects of the gummies as an excuse. She tells herself she's not lying. Tells herself she <em> is </em> tired. She <em> will </em> be getting ready for bed.  </p>
  <p>Eventually. </p>
  <p>Right after she has a nightcap.  </p>
  <p>She tells herself there's no particular reason for fluffing her hair (and her breasts) before she leaves the room. No particular reason she waits until the same time as before to go down. No particular reason that she settles down into the same spot.  </p>
  <p>And it’s not like she’s expecting him. Not like she <em> wants </em> him to be there. But when he does show up, dropping down easily into the seat next to hers, just like he had the previous night, well...she lets a tiny smile slip past her lips.  </p>
  <p>He still owes her a drink after all.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>